Open your eyes-Destiel
by NefilimMestiza37
Summary: ¿Y si en lugar de mandar un mensaje por radio ángel...Dean fuera con Crowley para salvar a Sam? ¿Cómo cambiaría eso lo que pasa? Y, ¿que le pediría Crowley a Dean? Al fin y al cabo...¿no merecen todos, ser amados? Destiel. AU a partir de la temporada 9 en adelante. Basada en la canción de Snow Patrol con el mismo nombre. Este Fic tendrá contenido sexual en futuros episodios.
1. Aclaraciones

Hola.

Solo quería decir que:

1.- Esta historia es una obra original en inglés de: angel-castiel-rules-the-world, quien me ha dado su permiso para la traducción del Fic.

2.- Las actualizaciones serán de entr veces a la semana.

3.- En los capítulos con escenas de tipo sexual, se hará una advertencia con anticipación.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todas y todos los fans de Supernatural pero sobre todo de: Destiel.

La historia original (escrita en inglés) es de: angel-castiel-rules-the-world.

La traducción es mía y cuento con el permiso de la autora.

Todo lo demás, es propiedad de Erick Kripke.

Yo solo tomé prestada la historia para traducirla y compartirla.

* * *

Dean se sentó a lado de Sam, viendo su pecho subir y bajar mientras escuchaba los pitidos que emitían los monitores.

Los doctores le dijeron que no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer para salvar a su hermano. Así que eso lo dejaba a él para sacarlo de esto. Era su culpa después de todo. Tuvo que haber sido el quien hiciera las pruebas, no Sam. Todo estaría bien en ese caso. Pero no, se regañaría después, ahora mismo necesitaba pensar en alguna forma para salvar a su hermano.

* * *

Moviéndose de la habitación recorrió todo el camino hasta a capilla para llamar a la única persona que él sabía que podría ayudarlo...o al menos eso esperaba. Mientras que siguiera con vida y hubiera sobrevivido a la caída.

Oh por dios, no dejes que nada le haya pasado a Cas. Pero no...no podía pensar así. En su lugar, él se acomodó en un banco de la capilla y colocó sus manos juntas, esperando que Cas pudiera tomar eso como una señal de que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Lo que fuera con tal de conseguir que ayudara a Sam.

"Cas, ¿estás ahí? Sammy está herido. Él está herido, uh, muy mal herido. Y, um...yo sé que tú piensas que estoy molesto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me importa que los ángeles cayeran. Así que no importa lo que tu hicieras o no, ¿está bien? Lo resolveremos. Por favor, hombre, te necesito aquí" susurró. Pero cuando miró alrededor de la capilla no vio a ningún ángel en gabardina ni escuchó el aleteo de sus alas anunciando su llegada. Por eso Dean bajó la cabeza hasta recargarla en sus manos mientras trataba de pensar en una solución, cualquiera, para la situación en la que se encontraba.

El pensamiento de llamar a todos los ángeles cruzó por su mente para hacer que uno de ellos viniera y arreglara este desastre, pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para pronunciar las palabras...él recordó que había alguien más que podría ayudarlo ahora mismo. Y ese alguien estaba en la cajuela del impala. Dándose cuenta de eso, Dean se paró y caminó rápido desde la capilla y fuera del hospital hasta su auto. Una vez ahí abrió la cajuela para mirar directo a los ojos de Crowley.

"Sam está muriendo. ¿Si hacemos un trato, podrás salvarlo?" preguntó sin preámbulos. Era extraño que pareciera volver a ofrecer su alma por la vida de su hermano, otra vez. Aunque en esta ocasión él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Al menos no habría sorpresas esta vez y él no se dejaría romper tan fácil. No, el pelearía.

Crowley yacía amarrado y amordazado con cinta en la cajuela donde Dean lo había metido cuando detuvo a Sam de lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba lidiando con sentimientos, y eso no le gustaba, pero eso no los detuvo de estar ahí. Por lo que cuando miró a Dean percibió la tristeza en sus ojos y el dolor por la idea del alce muriendo, irradiando de su cuerpo.

Ahora...si él hubiera sido el Crowley normal, hubiera saltado ante la oportunidad del trato que obviamente Dean tenía en mente. La idea de poseer el alma de Dean Winchester era un sueño hecho realidad para el viejo y extremadamente demoníaco rey del infierno. Pero después de lo que Sam le hizo: sentir su debilidad, su humanidad...todo lo que él podía sentir por el hombre era una sensación de tristeza y un deseo por ayudar, un deseo para que Dean fuera feliz. Maldita fuera la sangre humana. Pero la única forma en la que podría tratar de ayudar a Sam era haciendo un trato con Dean. Pero él podía estipular los términos. Así que asintió como respuesta a la pregunta de Dean.

"Tú salvas a Sam y en 10 años tienes mi alma, ¿cierto?" preguntó Dean, asegurándose de que el trato era tan bueno como lo podría conseguir del demonio.

Aunque la respuesta de Crowley lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Porque Crowley negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces cuantos años?" Dean preguntó pensando en que problema tendría Crowley. Él no iba a darle mucho tiempo, pero él podía negociar. Era Sammy, así que el tomaría lo que Crowley le ofreciera...si salvaba a su hermano.

A eso Crowley balbuceó a través de la cinta, algo que obviamente Dean no entendió. Por lo tanto, quitó la cinta con fuerza, esperando que el dolor que le hubiera causado pudiera reconfortarlo de alguna manera cuando estuviera en el infierno.

"No quiero tu alma tan sucia y mancillada como está, ardilla" dijo Crowley una vez que pudo mover su mandíbula de nuevo.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" preguntó Dean con un tono molesto de voz. ¿Qué era lo que Crowley le pediría? Aunque él sabía que no había nada que no haría por salvar a su hermano.

"El corazón de un ángel" respondió Crowley mirando a Dean. Vio una oportunidad ahí. Dean merecía amor y felicidad, pero Crowley sabía que él nunca lo tendría sin un buen empujón. Él podría ser la fuerza. Él podría hacer que Dean encontrara su felicidad y podría ser como una hermosa historia de amor al final. El romance perfecto.

"¿! Qué¡? ¿Quieres vaya y mate a uno de esos imbéciles solo para que tú puedas tener su corazón?" Dean farfulló tratando de adivinar que podría querer hacer el rey del infierno con algo como eso. Es decir, ¿para qué demonios era bueno el corazón de un ángel?

"No, Dean. Quiero que vayas y consigas que uno de esos imbéciles se enamore de ti. Específicamente quiero que hagas que Castiel se enamore de ti" aclaró Crowley. Este era su plan: conseguir que esos dos vieran el amor del uno por el otro. Conseguir que ellos vieran que todos merecían ser amados, incluso él.

"¿Por qué demonios querrías eso?" Dean preguntó en un shock que no pudo procesar realmente las palabras de Crowley.

"Será entretenido de ver. Ah, también quiero mi libertad" Crowley replicó encogiéndose de hombros, recordando que seguía amarrado en la cajuela del auto de Dean.

"Está bien. Salva a Sammy y tienes un trato" responde Dean después de un segundo. No le importaba a que estaba accediendo. Lo haría. Cas ya lo amaba como familia, así que ahí no había realmente nada que el necesitara hacer para mantener su parte del trato.

"Te daré un año para cumplir tu parte. Si no está hecho para entonces, el alce morirá" estableció Crowley, asegurándose de que Dean no tratara de escabullirse al tomarse mucho tiempo.

"De acuerdo" Dean asintió, aún seguro de que el ya había cumplido su parte, Cas era familia.

"Vamos entonces, ardilla. Sellemos el trato" dijo Crowley juntando sus labios y acercándose a Dean.

"No te voy a besar" respondió Dean en un tono disgustado. A pesar de que en el fondo de su mente sabía que así era como se hacían ahora los tratos con demonios, la idea de besar a Crowley lo repugnaba.

"Entonces Sam morirá. Tu decisión" replicó Crowley con simpleza. Tratando de hacer ver como si a él no le importara el resultado.

"De acuerdo" respondió Dean entre dientes mientras se movía para que pudiera sellar el trato con un beso.

"Oh. Y por amor me refería a una conexión física y emocional completa" Crowley dijo justo antes de que Dean acortara la distancia por completo. Quería asegurarse de que Dean sabía exactamente qué era lo que demandaba de él.

Y Dean, más que replicar la sonrisa satisfecha de la cara de Crowley por lo que implicaba, cerró la distancia y estampó su boca con la del demonio, sacándolo de la cajuela mientras tanto, removiendo cualquier protección que pudiera disminuir su poder. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias después. Ahora mismo, necesitaba salvar a Sammy.

Cuando Dean rompió el beso, Crowley flexionó su cuello con una sonrisa en la cara mientras apartaba sus manos con facilidad.

"Bueno ardilla, debo decir que ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo. Mantendré un ojo en tu progreso" dicho lo cual, Crowley desapareció dejando a Dean pensando en que había aceptado hacer. Pero ahora mismo eso no importaba, sino ver si Crowley había mantenido su parte del trato. Por eso regresó rápido a la entrada trasera del hospital con el objetivo de ir a la habitación de su hermano. Para ver si Sammy volvió de entre los muertos, otra vez.

Él se preocuparía por lo que acababa de aceptar de hacer, a lo que había condenado a Castiel a sentir, después.

* * *

Una cosa a la vez.

* * *

Si la historia les gusta y quieren leer más de la autora, me lo pueden decir en los comentarios para hacérselo saber y traducir más para ustedes.

Y cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	3. Capítulo 2

Dean regresó a la habitación de su hermano, solo para encontrarlo despierto y alerta, aunque con clara confusión en el rostro.

"Dean, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Sam en cuanto vio entrar a su hermano. Él no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo en una cama de hospital, se sentía bien.

"Te pusiste peor así que te traje al hospital. Te hicieron sentir mejor. Ahora ya nos podemos ir" respondió Dean moviéndose rápido para tomar las cosas de Sam. Él no quería que el doctor encontrara a su hermano así y empezara a realizar preguntas. Él todavía no estaba listo para contarle a Sam lo que había hecho, no cuando no estaba completamente seguro de a que había accedido.

"De acuerdo" dijo Sam retirando los tubos de su cara y la aguja de su brazo. Él sabía que debió ser muy malo para Dean, el traerlo aquí y mientras menos tiempo pasaran en el hospital, mejor. Especialmente cuando recordó haberle dicho a Dean que los ángeles caían. Si, ellos realmente tenían otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse ahora mismo.

Y así Sam y Dean salieron del hospital, asegurándose de que no fueran vistos y muy pronto ya estaban en la carretera. Fue entonces, y solo entonces, que Dean empezó a considerar a Cas. No el trato que había hecho todavía trataba de dejar eso fuera de su mente, pero más en donde podría estar el ángel. No respondió a sus plegarias. ¿Él estaba…muerto? No, no podría. Dean no lo creería. Afortunadamente antes de que pudiera pensar más en eso, su celular sonó. Sacándolo y checando el número, vio que era uno que no conocía.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó a modo de respuesta, alerta.

"Dean" fue la respuesta que escuchó por la línea en una voz que Dean reconocería donde y cuando fuera.

"Cas, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó con alivio al saber que estaba bien. Alivio al saber que Castiel seguía con vida.

"Metatrón me engañó. No eran pruebas de ángeles. Era un hechizo. Quiero que sepas eso" dijo Castiel, esperando que Dean no lo culpara por lo que pasó.

"Está bien. Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no vienes y nos cuentas todo al respecto? Estamos por…" respondió Dean sin poder terminar antes de que al ángel lo interrumpiera del otro lado de la línea.

"Dean. Metatrón, él, tomó mi gracia" dijo Castiel antes de que Dean pudiera decirle en donde estaba. No serviría de nada. Él no podría llegar a donde estaban.

"¿Qué?" demandó Dean. ¿Qué significaba eso si quiera? ¿Cas estaba afuera, solo y sin poder alguno? Maldición, no.

"No te preocupes por mí. Me encontré con uno de los ángeles. Creo que puedo ayudarla" respondió Castiel cuando escuchó un tono de alarma en la voz de Dean. Él no quería que se preocupara. No había duda alguna de que Dean y Sam ya tenían problemas con los que lidiar.

"Cas, quiero que me digas (ahora mismo) en donde estás. Vamos por ti" gruñó Dean al teléfono al sinsentido en su voz, haciendo que Sam volteara y lo viera con las cejas alzadas.

¿En qué se había involucrado Cas ahora?

"Dean no tienes que…" empezó Castiel a responder, solo para que fuera interrumpido.

"Sí, Cas. Solo dime" dijo Dean sin más. Él necesitaba a Cas con ellos. Él necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Sam estaba bien, él estaba bien y ahora necesitaba saber que Cas también lo estaba.

Y así, Castiel hizo. Le dijo a Dean la dirección de la gasolinera en la que se encontraba, antes de colgar el teléfono y regresar con Hael, el ángel que había encontrado.

* * *

"Mis amigos vendrán para ayudarnos" le dijo Castiel con una sonrisa al ángel. Le gustaría presentarla con ellos. Con los Winchester, los que lo ayudaría a ver que era lo importante. No solo a seguir órdenes sino encontrar alegría en la vida.

"¿Pero que hay acerca del Gran Cañón?" preguntó Hael frunciendo el ceño con incomprensión. Castiel le había prometido llevarla al lugar que ella había creado. Ella quería ir a ahí.

"Puedes ir sola. Pero yo tengo que esperar a mis amigos. Tú puedes hacer esto, Hael. Lo siento" comentó Castiel con una honesta expresión en su rostro. Él realmente sentía que no estaba ayudándola. Pero con Dean y Sam, él sería capaz de hacer mucho más. Lo sabía. Con los hermanos podría encontrar una forma de regresas a todos los ángeles al cielo.

Pero mientras Castiel le daba la espalda al ángel, ella agarró un pedazo de madera y le pegó en la cabeza con eso. Incapacitándolo. Él no la dejaría sola. Ella lo necesitaba.

* * *

Dean y Sam llegaron a la gasolinera para darse cuenta de que Cas no estaba.

"¿Dónde demonios esta él?" Dean gruño en frustración. Sin embargo, Sam fue mas proactivo como para averiguar con el chico de la caja, que Cas había sido tomado por una mujer y en qué dirección ella había manejado.

"Maldita sea, Cas" murmuró cuando Sam compartió la información que había conseguido.

No tenía idea de cómo encontrar a Cas, pero tenía que intentar. Por lo tanto, llenaron el tanque del impala y se dirigieran en la misma dirección que el ángel que se había llevado a Cas, esperando que pudieran encontrar a su amigo. El amigo en cuyos hombros, Dean vio con total claridad, descansaba el bienestar de Sam. Ellos necesitaban encontrar a Cas y tenían que mantenerlo a salvo. Especialmente ahora que era prácticamente humano. ¿Cómo afectaría eso al trato? No, piensa en eso después, se dijo Dean. Primero encuentra a Cas y asegúrate que estuviera en una pieza. Ya podría trabajar sobre lo demás después, como de qué forma enamoraría a Cas y hacerlo un ángel de nuevo. Hijo de perra. No, encuentra a Cas y lleva a todos al búnker en una pieza. Esa era su misión ahora.

Y Sam sentado en el asiento del copiloto miró la determinación en el rostro de Dean y se cuestionó al respecto. Él nunca había visto a su hermano así de concentrado cuando se trataba de encontrar a su amigo. Aunque si Benny hubiera estado ahí, hubiera sido capaz de decirle que él sí lo había hecho. Porque Dean tenía la misma mirada en su rostro a ese punto cuando estaba realizando su búsqueda incansable en el purgatorio. Y todo por el mismo hombre.

* * *

Castiel caminó lejos del cuerpo del recipiente de Hael. Él estaba cubierto de sangre y sentía dolor en donde no solía hacerlo, pero se había sentido peor en su vida. Por lo cual su único pensamiento era encontrar una cabina de teléfono para llamar a Dean y decirle en donde estaba ahora. Él había dicho que irían por él y Castiel tenía que creerlo. Tenía que creer que sus amigos lo encontrarían y lo llevarían con ellos. Ayudarlo a entender todo lo que era nuevo para él y ayudarlo a arreglar lo que había destruido.

Pero los ángeles lo culpaban por la caída del cielo y estarían detrás de él. ¿Tenía el derecho de poner a Dean y Sam en una situación en la que eran perseguidos por ángeles? Pero aún mientras ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, el recuerdo de cuando había desaparecido en el purgatorio regresó a su mente.

Dean no se detendría hasta que supiera que estaba bien. Lo había comprobado. Así que lo mejor era encontrar a los Winchester y trabajar juntos para ver a donde ir. Ellos podrían pensarlo mejor juntos que solos.

Claro que ninguno de esos pensamientos realmente importó porque mientras caminaba por la carretera hacia la ciudad más cercana, cuando un auto se detuvo a su lado. Un auto que conocía muy bien. Un Chevy impala negro del 67'.

"¿Necesitas un viaje?" dijo Dean por la ventana del conductor con una sonrisa en su rostro, tan feliz de ver a Cas en una sola pieza, aún si estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser ¿sangre? Por lo que podría decir, no era su sangre y eso era todo por lo que Dean se preocupó.

"Hola, Dean" dijo Castiel con una sonrisa antes de subirse al asiento del pasajero del auto.

"Hola, Sam" dijo mientras el impala retomaba la carretera, llevándolos a los tres de regreso al bunker, el único lugar donde todos se sentían a salvo, el lugar que los Winchester o al menos Dean, llamaba hogar.

"Hey, Cas. ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Sam mirando a su nuevo pasajero. Fue con eso que intercambiaron historias en el camino a casa, aunque Dean se aseguró de que no se mencionaran (en la conversación) demonios o tratos con demonios. Él no estaba listo para que las dos personas con él, las dos más cercanas a él, averiguaran que había acordado con Crowley.

Por fortuna Sam estaba tan inmerso en lo del asunto de los ángeles que nunca pensó en había pasado con el demonio que trató de curar. Y Dean, bueno…él agradeció a Dios por las pequeñas piedades, aún así, sabía que el hombre no tenia nada que ver con algo en estos días. No, llevar a todos al búnker. Esa era su siguiente meta. Llevarlos a salvo y entonces él podría pensar en todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que tendría que hacer para mantener su maldita parte del trato.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Se que me he tardado respecto a la publicación de otro cap. Y no tengo realmente una excusa valida para justificarme. Ademas del hecho de que acabo de empezar otro cuatrimestre en la universidad y me distraje al ponerme al corriente, etc.

El punto es...que aquí esta el cap de hoy.

El tercero vendrá entre viernes o sábado.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	4. Capítulo 3

Dean pasó por la puerta del búnker con Cas y Sam detrás de él perdiendo por poco la ballesta que se disparó en su dirección.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" exclamó, jalando la flecha de donde había quedado incrustada.

"¿Dean? ! Estás vivo ¡" gritó Kevin, sonando aliviado de ver al cazador y las dos personas que venían con él.

"Sí, porque eres un pésimo tirador, Katniss" respondió Dean bajando por las escaleras hasta que todos estuvieron al mismo nivel. Fue entonces que miró con atención a Kevin y se dio cuenta de que se veía horrible.

"Lo siento. Han sido un par de días espantosos. No he dormido o comido" respondió Kevin haciendo que Dean lo viera.

"De acuerdo" murmuró dándole un vistazo al lugar. Tendrían que limpiar todo el desastre ahora. Fantástico.

"Después de que hablamos, este lugar se volvió loco, ¿de acuerdo? Hubo una alarma y todas las máquinas empezaron a fallar y el búnker se bloqueó. No podía abrir la puerta, mi celular dejó de funcionar. Pensé que el mundo se estaba acabando" continúo explicando Kevin. Esperando que Sam o Dean pudieran decirle que estaba pasando.

"Cerca. Los ángeles cayeron" fue lo que Dean respondió, notando de reojo como Cas respingó ante sus palabras. Maldición. Él no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Necesitaba que el nuevo humano se limpiara.

"El… ¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Kevin volteando a ver a Castiel como el único ángel en el edificio que pudiera explicar, fue entonces que notó que el ángel estaba cubierto de sangre. Esa no era una buena señal.

"Nada bueno" le dijo Dean a Kevin antes de voltear con Cas y hablar una vez más "Muy bien, vamos a que te limpies y acomodes, después podemos pensar en lo que vendrá después" dijo con determinación. Arreglar primero a su familia, en su mente el mundo vendría en segundo lugar.

"Me gustaría eso. No es agradable el aroma de la sangre. Y mi garganta esta seca" replicó Castiel dándose cuenta de lo último cuando habló. También sentía dolor en el estómago, pero no era algo que quisiera mencionar.

"Primero te conseguiremos algo de beber y comer, después una ducha, arreglar tú habitación y encontrarte ropa nueva. Creo que las que estas usando habrá que tirarlas" respondió Dean poniendo su mano en la espalda de Cas para guiarlo en la dirección de la cocina mientras miraba sobre su hombro para dirigirle a su hermano una mirada, pidiéndole que se encargara de Kevin y desastre que había hecho en el lugar. Una mirada a la que Sam asintió. Dejaría que Dean lidiara con el ángel-humano, que él se encargaría del profeta.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la cocina, Dean abrió el refrigerar y sacó una botella de agua que tenían y se volteó con Cas.

"Atrápala" dijo mientras la lanzó y el ángel logró atrapar, apenas.

Abriendo la botella, Castiel tomó un gran trago del agua fría, disfrutando de la sensación de esta, pasado por su garganta. También se dio cuenta de que le había gustado el sabor, era fresca.

"Sabe bien" dijo mirando la botella como si la estuviera examinando.

"Si piensas que eso sabe bien espera a que pruebes la cerveza" comentó Dean sofocando una risa, dándole la espalda a Cas para prepararle algo de comer. Se encontró mirando a su amigo en una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho. Viendo su manzana de adán moverse mientras bebía. Él no tenía idea de porqué. Pero ahora mismo necesitaba arreglar a Cas.

Con eso terminó el sándwich y lo colocó en el mostrador para que Cas pudiera sentarse y comer. Y mientras hacia eso, Dean se encontró estudiando un poco más al hombre. Porque el sabía que muy pronto se quedaría sin cosas por hacer y entonces tendría que pensar acerca del trato que había hecho con el rey del infierno para salvar la vida de Sammy. Él tendría que pensar en una forma de hacer que Cas se enamorara de él. Hijo de perra. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, el necesitaba saber si el que Cas fuera humano cambiaba el plan en algo. Si Crowley quisiera que encontrara otro ángel con el cual estar. En algunos aspectos sería mucho mejor, él podría encontrar un recipiente femenino para empezar, pero supo, mirando a su amigo acabar con la comida que le dio, que el preferiría no añadir a otro ángel a la mezcla ahora mismo. No cuando uno de ellos había tratado de matar a Cas. No quería ponerlo en ese tipo de peligro.

"¿Ahora que Dean?" preguntó Castiel sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos. Él sabía poco de las complejidades de ser humano, pero con los Winchester como su guía, él sabía que tenía a la gente perfecta para enseñarle.

"Ahora tú te bañas. Estás cubierto de sangre. Vamos" respondió Dean parándose y guiando a Cas a su habitación. Él tenía ropa de repuesto que Castiel podría usar por ahora, en lo que le conseguían unas para si mismo.

"Aquí hay una camisa, suéter, pantalones y una toalla para que te seques una vez que estás limpio. Yo arreglaré la habitación de al lado o la que prefieras. Para que puedas tener un lugar propio" dijo Dean sacando otros artículos de sus cajones y entregándoselos a Cas mientras hablaba.

"La habitación de al lado estará bien" respondió Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que tan servicial era Dean. Le gustó verlo así.

"Muy bien. Por aquí" replicó Dean guiando a Cas a las regaderas. Una vez ahí le señaló diferentes niveladores, diciéndolo lo que hacían y mostrándole como prenderlo y todo eso.

"Jabones y todo eso están aquí…usa todo lo que quieras. Y si dejas tu ropa en la esquina yo las recogeré y tiraré después, ¿esta bien?" Dean terminó el corto tour del baño, enseñándole a Cas todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Si Dean, gracias. Por todo esto" comentó Castiel mirando al hombre de ojos verdes con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Él no tenía idea de que hubiera hecho si Dean no hubiera venido por él.

"No hay problema Cas. Te veré en la habitación principal una vez que termines, ¿de acuerdo?" respondió Dean una sonrisa propia. Era extraño mirar a Cas a los ojos ahora, parecían mostrar mucho más ahora que cuando era un ángel.

"Si" replicó Cas, acomodando su toalla y ropa antes de empezar a quitarse su gabardina.

Dean salió rápido, dejando a Castiel para que tuviera su primera ducha como humano, y recorrió el camino a la que sería la habitación de Cas, tomando algunas de sus sábanas de repuesto en el camino. Pero en lugar de preparar la cama, Dean tomó asiento en el colchón, tratando de pensar. Tenia que contactar a Crowley, pero ¿cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? Bueno, existía la manera obvia. Podría invocar al bastardo. Pero ¿en realidad quería invocar su trasero en el búnker? No, tendría que hacerlo en algún otro lugar. Muy bien, entonces.

Con esa decisión tomada, regresó a su tarea de acomodar la cama de Cas para el antes de regresar a la habitación principal para encontrar que Sam y Kevin hicieron un muy buen trabajo en limpiar y acomodar todo.

"Hey…voy a salir y conseguir suministros. Ustedes ¿quieren algo?" preguntó mientras pasaba por la habitación, sacando sus llaves del bolsillo sin escuchar realmente alguna respuesta. Necesitaba hablar con Crowley. Por fortuna tenía todo lo necesario para invocar en la cajuela de su auto. Al menos no tendría que intentar esconder nada de su hermano. Gracias a Dios por las pequeñas piedades y todo eso.

Y Sam miró a su hermano irse a paso rápido. Se preguntó que le pasaba ahora, pero entonces lo olvidó. No había duda alguna que todo lo que había pasado, con él estando enfermo y Castiel siendo humano, había afectado a Dean más de lo que dejaba ver. Sam estaba seguro de que su hermano estaría bien muy pronto.

* * *

Cuando Castiel finalmente salió de la ducha, había descubierto que había cosas lindas que tener cuando sentía su cuerpo cansado y por eso se tardó tanto como pudo al bañarse, descubrió la ausencia de Dean. Pero aceptó la explicación de Sam en la que le decía que Dean había salido por suministros. No cabía duda de que necesitarían mucho más ahora que también tendrían que alimentarlo a él. Solo esperaba que no fuera una gran carga para sus amigos.

* * *

Hola.

Aquí hay un nuevo cap.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	5. Capítulo 4

Fue en un almacén abandonado que Dean pudo encontrar, donde preparó el ritual de invocación para llamar a Crowley. Era un poco espeluznante lo bien que se sabía el ritual en este punto. Pero eso no importaba, no ahora mismo. ahora necesitaba hablar con el maldito rey del infierno. Tirando el cerillo en el tazón para llamarlo, retrocedió un paso y esperó. Deseando que Crowley no se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo en aparecer. Necesitaba conseguir suministros y regresar. No quería que nadie cuestionara porque se tardaba tanto.

* * *

Crowley estaba mirando los carbonizados restos de Abaddon cuando sintió la invocación. Era mayormente inconveniente, ellos acababan de atrapar un traidor que trató de revivir a la perra y el preferiría que eso no pasara…muchas gracias. El era el rey del infierno y ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Dejando órdenes para encargarse del traidor y remover el cuerpo a una locación secreta, se teletransportó a un almacén vacío para encontrar a Dean Winchester esperando por él. Oh, maldita sea, ¿ahora que quería?

"¿Qué sucede ardilla?" preguntó con un suspiro mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el alce no estuviera escondido en algún lugar listo para matarlo.

"Hay un problema con nuestro trato" declaró Dean con simpleza, esperando que Crowley no fuera a tirarlo contra alguna pared o cualquier otra cosa por decir esas palabras. El sentía que sería malo atraparlo en una trampa para demonios por lo que estaba arriesgándose en lo que fuera que hubiera orillado a Crowley para hacer ese loco trato en primer lugar para mantenerlo a salvo.

"No hay vuelta atrás Dean. Sellamos el trato con un beso, recuérdalo. No te puedes retractar de eso" le replicó Crowley con mordacidad por siquiera tratar de echarse para atrás ahora. No había duda de que el Winchester ya había encontrado a su querido amigo y no quería engañarlo para que se enamorara de él. Incluso si Crowley sabía que, si dejaba a solo Dean, él podría enamorarse fácilmente de él.

"No estoy tratando de retractarme de esto Crowley, es solo que…" Dean empezó a hablar, pero de alguna manera las palabras no salían. Esto se sentía mal, contarle a Crowley acerca de la debilidad de Cas. Hijo de perra, ¿por qué esto era tan malditamente difícil? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer el estúpido trato?

"Vamos…entonces escúpelo. No tengo todo el día" dijo Crowley con hastío, él tenía cosas que hacer después de todo. Era rey del infierno y eso requería algo de trabajo.

"Cas ya no es un ángel" murmuró Dean finalmente, esperando que Crowley no necesitara que el repitiera esas palabras. Decirlas una vez ya era suficientemente malo en su mente.

"¿Qué?" Crowley preguntó con asombro. ¿Castiel ya no era un ángel? Maldita sea, ¿Cómo es que si siquiera eso pasó?

"El hechizo que causó que todos los ángeles cayeran usó su gracia. Él es humano" respondió Dean entre dientes. Solo esperaba que Crowley no usara esta información para ir tras de Cas ahora, aunque si lo hiciera tendría que pasar por el primero. El protegería a su amigo si tuviera que hacerlo y entonces ¿dónde quedaría el pequeño y pervertido trato de Crowley?

"¿En serio? Así el emplumado tiene menos plumas" replicó Crowley con tono contemplativo. Era algo que no vio venir, pero ciertamente era un interesante giro en las vidas de los Winchester y su no-más-ángel…ángel.

"Sí, por lo que me preguntaba cómo era que eso afectaba…todo" Dean dijo esperando que Crowley pudiera entender que quería con eso. Prefería no tener que decir en voz alta lo que había hecho. Solo pensar en el trato ya era malo.

"No lo hace" Crowley replicó después de un segundo. Repasó rápidamente el contrato en su cabeza y recordó que había usado el nombre de Castiel en lugar de su especia a través de todo. Esta nueva situación no cambiaba nada en su fin.

"Pero dijiste que tenía que enamorar un ángel" respondió Dean con mueca. Él no quería hacerlo algo para luego enterarse que no era lo que necesitaba para salvar a Sammy.

"No realmente. Yo dije que lo que necesitaba era que hicieras que Castiel se enamorara de ti. Ser un humano no cambia eso, aunque supongo que hace tu trabajo más sencillo" replico Crowley con un encogimiento de hombros mientras pensaba en las repercusiones para Dean.

"Sí, claro" Dean respondió sarcásticamente, volteando sus ojos ante las palabras del demonio. Seguía sin tener idea de cómo haría que Castiel se enamorara (malditamente) de él, no importaba que fuera ángel o humano.

"Bueno…si él es humano tendrá emociones y necesidades humanas. Necesidades que estoy seguro de que tu podrás satisfacer" comentó Crowley con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando miró la forma en que Dean lo miró. Oh, sería entretenido ver a Dean retorcerse por la idea de seducir a su mejor amigo. El necesitaría superarlo antes del que se acabar el año. Eso era definitivo en el contrato.

"Cállate" Dean le gruñó. No quería si quiera pensar en besar a Cas o algo más que eso.

"Tendrás que ser hombre Dean y hacer tu tarea para completar el trato. No lo olvides" respondió Crowley con un tono afilado en su voz para asegurarse de que Dean recibiera el mensaje. No había una manera para librarse de eso.

"Bien. Pero preferiría no discutirlo contigo" replicó de vuelta Dean. El haría lo que tuviera que hacer, pero no besaría y hablaría mucho de…eso.

"Entonces es bueno que no necesite saber más detalles de los necesarios, ¿cierto? Ahora yo te recomendaría que regresaras con tu chico caído, solo tienes 364 días restantes" con ese último comentario Crowley se teletransportó de vuelta a su corte para regresar a lidiar con lo que iba a hacer para asegurarse que Abbadon no regresara, aun cuando sabía que ahora…en el fondo de su mente tendría el nuevo pensamiento de Castiel como humano y lo que eso significaría en el gran esquema de las cosas.

* * *

Dean suspiró cuando Crowley se fue.

* * *

Así que parecía que no había salida. Él tendría que enamorar a Cas. Pero ahora parecía que tendría que ser sutil al respecto. No podía dejar que su hermano sospechara o adivinara lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a manejar esto? Pero no, el encontraría una forma. Tenía que hacerlo, la vida de Sammy estaba en peligro y eso era algo que Dean no arriesgaría, no importaba que.

Con eso el volteó y se fue del almacén, tomando todos los ingredientes para invocación y tirándolos en la cajuela antes de conducir hasta la tienda más cercana. Tenía cuatro bocas que alimentar ahora y el las alimentaría bien. De hecho, estaba un poco emocionado por ver como reaccionaría Cas a los diferentes tipos de comida ahora que era humano y necesitaba comer. Y no podía esperar para averiguar cuál era su favorita.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Esta es la primer parte de dos capítulos que subiré como una forma de compensación por no haber actualizado antes. Pero justo terminé con mi semana de exámenes, por lo que tendré más tiempo.

Todo depende de como se den las cosas.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	6. Capítulo 5

Dean regresó al búnker con las provisiones en la mano.

Mientras entraba y bajaba por las escaleras, notó tres pares de ojos en él y aun así solo prestó atención a uno de ellos. Cas lo estaba mirando y sonriendo, vistiendo su ropa que le quedaba un poco grande, Dean podía ver que su cabello seguía un poco húmedo de la ducha y no pudo evitarlo. Ver a Cas sonreír hizo que Dean sintiera la necesidad de sonreír de vuelta, y no por su trato o ninguna de esas tonterías sino porque era una de las pocas veces en que lo había visto realmente feliz. Sin embargo, el trato estaba en el fondo de su mente, junto con el conocimiento de que solo tenía 364 días restantes. Ahora…normalmente lo hubiera dejado todo para el último minuto posible pero no esta vez. No con la vida de Sammy en peligro. Por eso necesitaba comenzar hoy, maldita sea, necesitaba empezar ahora mismo. Por lo cual, en lugar de ir directamente a la cocina con las bolsas, se detuvo en la mesa en la que estaba su familia sentada y sonrió a Cas con todo su encanto, mientras se asegura de estar a espaldas de Sam. No necesitaba que su objetivo hermano pequeño pudiera tener idea de lo que fuera. Muchas gracias.

"¿Cómo te sientes después de la ducha Cas?" preguntó amablemente sin elevar sospechas en la mente de nadie.

"Me estoy sintiendo muy bien Dean, gracias. Creo que voy a disfrutar la ducha" respondió Castiel con una sonrisa feliz que hizo a Dean impresionarse ante la vista. Era tan malditamente humano y casi adorable.

"Sí, ducharse siempre es bueno, especialmente si lo compartes con alguien" dijo en respuesta con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. El ni siquiera pensó acerca de lo que estaba diciendo o quien estaba escuchando. Las palabras solo salieron de su boca ante la idea de Cas en la ducha con el agua cayéndole y el cuerpo cubierto de jabón. Por su puesto el ligero sonido de sofocamiento que sonó a sus espaldas le recordó abruptamente que, si quería mantenerlo oculto de Sam, tenía que pensar antes de hablar.

"¿Eso es algo común?" preguntó Castiel con curiosidad inclinando la cabeza a Dean a la par que trataba de pensar porque la gente compartiría duchas. ¿Andaban escasos de agua? ¿Era una forma de conservarla? ¿Tuvo que haber compartido su ducha?

A eso Dean solo miró al suelo y no pudo pensar en algo para decir. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto, él podía pensar en un montón de respuestas, pero ninguna que le gustara que Sam y Kevin escucharan. Afortunadamente Sammy vino a su rescate sin saberlo.

"No lo escuches Cas, el olvida el hecho de que el mundo no es una película porno, otra vez" declaró mirando a su hermano. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Dean? ¿Estaba tratando de tener sexo con Cas o algo? Es decir…Castiel solo haba sido humano por un día. Tenia que darle un descanso.

"Ah, Sammy, tú sabes que me amas" dijo Dean calmándose antes de regresar a Cas y continuar, negándose a que dejar que Sam dijera algo más. Él no quería que su hermano se involucrara en esto, muchas gracias.

"Entonces…ya tengo los ingredientes para hamburguesas Te gustan, ¿cierto?" Dean le preguntó a Cas, el estaba muy seguro de que sí. Es decir, cuando Hambruna estuvo presente él comió como 100.

"A Jimmy le gustaban y no puedo ver ninguna razón por la que no deberían gustarme. Espero probarlas" replicó Castiel con confianza en sus ojos, poniendo la idea de compartir la ducha fuera de su mente como una de esas cosas que Dean decía y que no podía realmente entender. Estaba seguro de que lo haría en algún punto. Él estaba ahí para aprender a ser humano, después de todo y en su mente, Dean era la persona perfecta para enseñarle.

"Bien" con eso Dean estiró su mano para tocar el hombro de Cas y darle un ligero apretón y una sonrisa suave antes de continuar con su viaje a la cocina.

* * *

Él se sentía en guerra consigo mismo, estaba disgustado con lo que tendría que hacer y viendo la confianza de Cas en sus ojos no ayudaba mucho. Pero otra parte de él, la que había hablado en voz alta sin pensar en compartir duchas, la parte que imaginó a Cas en la regadera…una parte que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, se deleitó con el hormigueo que aun sentía por haber sentido el hombro de Cas bajo su mano y la mirada en los ojos del ex ángel. Hijo de perra. Bueno, al menos si el se preocupaba mucho por Cas, no sería tan malo enamorarlo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que haría. No solo iba a enamorar a Cas, sino que tendría que pretender amarlo de vuelta, por el resto de su vida. Era la única manera en que el trato sería justo con su mejor amigo. Él se comprometería con Cas. Al menos de esa forma su amigo nunca tendría el corazón roto por el trato. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Porque era la única manera que podía ver en la que no heriría a Cas con lo que haría. Eso lo compensaría, ¿cierto? Por lo que todo lo que tendría que hacer sería convencer a todos, incluyéndose si era posible, creer que se estaba enamorando de Cas mientras lo enamoraba. Sencillo… ¿cierto?

Con esos pensamientos pasando por su mente, acomodó los suministros. Una vez que terminó, regresó a la biblioteca para reunirse con los otros y tratar, si es que podía realmente, coquetear de forma sutil, algo en lo que hasta el momento había fallado. Pero fue cuando recordó que le había dicho a cas que dejara su ropa sucia en el suelo del cuarto de las regaderas para que se encargara. Cierto, haría eso primer. Con eso en su mente fue a las regaderas y encontró apilada la ropa de Cas exactamente en el lugar que le había dicho. Levantando la ropa revisó si había algo recuperable.

La camisa era caso perdido con toda la sangre en ella que no podría quitar, pero no es que importara mucho; la corbata era pasable y les ahorraría tener que comprarle una nueva a Cas para cuando fueran en casos. Porque sabía que Cas iba a estar con ellos por el resto de sus vidas, no había forma de alejarlo de la caza. Cas no era del tipo de personas que se hacían a un lado y eso. Los pantalones no estaban en mucha mejor forma, por lo que probablemente podría limpiarlos y lo mismo con la gabardina.

La gabardina estaba peor que cuando la había sacado de la reserva de agua en la que creyó que los leviatanes asesinaron a Cas, la que había cargado con él, moviéndola de carro a carro como un recordatorio de su amigo caído, la que el había le haba devuelto a Cas cuando recordó quien era. Y mirándola, supo que no podía tirarla. Era estúpido y sentimental, pero estaba gabardina…representaba a Cas. Era lo que estaba vistiendo la primera vez que lo había visto, irrumpiendo por la puerta del granero. Dean le había hecho agujeros a la gabardina con disparos. Maldición, esa gabardina había pasado por muchas cosas, justo como el dueño. Y no había manera de que Dean pudiera obligarse a tirarla en la basura como si no significara nada. Si lo hiciera…sería como tirar todo lo que Cas hizo. Como si no importara nada. Claro, el hombre había cometido errores, pero ¿quién era el para juzgar a alguien por ello? Su vida entera era un error tras otro. Con ese pensamiento cargó con la gabardina, cubierta con sangre como estaba, hasta su habitación.

La siguiente vez que fuera por suministros vería si podía conseguir algo para limpiarla. Si, eso es lo que haría. Limpiarla, dejarla como nueva y regresársela a Cas. Regresarla a donde pertenecía. Con eso, escondió la gabardina en una caja bajo su cama antes de regresar a su trabajo para deshacerse de las cosas arruinadas y tratando de salvar el resto.

* * *

Y cuando regresó a la biblioteca con las tres personas que estaban ahí, no mencionó la gabardina, solo sostuvo la corbata para Cas, diciéndole que era rescatable junto con sus pantalones. Y Cas, viendo al objeto en las manos de Dean, sonrió con tristeza antes de tomarla y agradecerle. El no estaba seguro de que volver a utilizar la corbata de nuevo. Era un símbolo de quien solía ser, no lo de lo que era ahora. El necesitaba aprender a como ser humano, y esa corbata era la de un ángel. Pero la conservaría, tan solo como el recuerdo de lo que solía ser.

Había visto humanos guardando momentos de sus vidas y este podría ser el primero de su colección.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta la segunda parte.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	7. Capítulo 6

Dean tomó asiento en la mesa con una cerveza en mano, habiendo tomado varias para los otros y procedió a mirar como todos regresaban su atención a los libros que estaban leyendo. ¿Podría ser más aburrido?

Al menos si Sammy y Kevin estaban distraídos, él podría intentar coquetear de forma sutil y todo eso. Con eso en mente enfocó su atención en Cas, mirando por un minuto como sus ojos escaneaban las páginas del libro que se suponía, estaba leyendo, Dean no estaba muy seguro de que fuera así, es decir…el hombre ni siquiera se veía interesado en eso. Así que no debería ser un problema si interrumpía entonces, ¿verdad?

"Hey, Cas. ¿Qué estas leyendo?" preguntó empujándolo con su codo para atraer su atención. Mejor atraer esa deslumbrante mirada azul en él que en un texto antiguo.

"Un libro sobre las prácticas de magia de los egipcios" replicó Castiel con simpleza, mirando por encima del libro que no tenía verdadero deseo o necesidad de leer. Ya sabia suficiente de historia, por haber estado presenta en ella la mayor parte. Era solo que Kevin y Sam parecían estarlo haciendo por lo que decidió unírseles.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Dean sonrisa. Cas no necesitaba leer nada de esta basura. Demonios, el hombre probablemente sabía más de las tonterías de lo que se había escrito. Definitivamente había vivido lo suficiente para recodar la mayoría.

"Es lo que hacen los humanos, ¿o no?" replicó Castiel cerrando el libro cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez Dean no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. De hecho, él estaba seguro de que Dean solo haba leído libros cuando estaban en un caso y cuando Sam no lo hacía. No parecía tan atraído a leer por diversión.

"Diablos, no Cas. Estos chicos son nerds. No seas un nerd" respondió Dean sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente a su hermano y a Kevin, aún cuando tenía una cálida sonrisa en el rostro por la que Castiel sabía que no quería decir nada malo con eso.

"Entonces, ¿Qué debería ser Dean?" preguntó Castiel con el ceño fruncido, ladeando la cabeza en confusión, aunque sonreía también. Le gustaba esto, hablar con Dean así. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Se tú mismo, Cas" fue lo que respondió Dean con sinceridad. Era todo lo que quería. Que Cas fuera si mismo. Eso y que se enamorara de él, pero eso era otro tema, uno que era mejor explorar cuando no tuviera a su hermano escuchando. Porque sabía, aun cuando Sam no había levantado la mirada de su libro, que estaba escuchando cada palabra que decía. Y hablando de eso…Dean de repente tuvo una gran idea. O al menos lo que pensó que era una gran idea. Lo ayudaría a deshacerse de la necesidad de ser sutil, algo que no entendía en absoluto, y sacarlos del radar de su hermano.

"Hey, voy a empezar a preparar la cena, ¿quieres ayudar?" preguntó tan casualmente como pudo mientras lo que quería era nada más que meter a Cas en la cocina, lejos de la audiencia, para que pudiera empezar con su coqueteo real.

"Claro que sí, Dean" respondió Castiel con una sonrisa a la idea de que Dean quisiera su ayuda. Por supuesto que los humanos necesitaban comer. Sería bueno aprender como preparar comida. Con eso, ambos se pusieron de pie, tomando sus cervezas con ellos, no que Castiel hubiera probado la suya todavía, el solo la tenía porque Dean se la había dado. No se sentía sediento en ese momento presente del tiempo.

"Muy bien. Los dejaremos nerds" dijo Dean con una sonrisa en su rostros y Sam escuchando ni siquiera se molestó en responder a Dean. Demonios, no había duda de que él y Kevin trabajarían mejor sin su hermano alrededor interrumpiendo. Él podía ser tan malditamente molesto a veces. Y, hey, si Dean quería tomar el mando en enseñarle a Cas acerca de la humanidad, le parecía bien a Sam. El ex ángel y su hermano siempre habían sido cercanos de todas formas.

Así que Dean y Cas fueron a la cocina. Era tiempo de enseñarle a Cas como cocinar hamburguesas al estilo Winchester. O más específicamente: a la manera Dean Winchester coqueteando. Si, él podía hacer eso. Es decir… ¿cómo iba el estúpido dicho? ¿El camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago? Bueno, entonces vería que le gustaba comer al estómago de Cas.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la cocina Dean se movió alrededor con facilidad, consiguiendo todos los ingredientes que necesitaba del refrigerador y barras, acomodándolo todo a un lado para que le pudiera enseñar a Cas como preparar hamburguesas.

Y Castiel, bueno…solo se quedó parado ahí, con su cerveza sin abrir en la mano mientras miraba la forma en que Dean se movía alrededor de la habitación. Era como el lugar natural de Dean, lo cual era raro considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo que había conocido a los Winchester, estos ciertamente no habían tenido una cocina. Pero a Cas el gustó. Le gustaba ver este lado de Dean: feliz y moviéndose con un propósito que no fuera matar algo. Si, le gustaba más la versión domestica de Dean, hacía que una cálida sensación creciera en él.

La idea de este hombre incluyéndolo en su familia era más de lo que Castiel sabía que merecía, pero el estaba tan agradecido con todo lo que los Winchester le habían ofrecido sin pensamiento o condición alguna. Solo porque él era uno de ellos.

"Muy bien. Necesito que cortes las cebollas en pequeñas porciones" dijo Dean haciéndole señas a Cas una vez que todo estaba listo, entregándole el cuchillo.

Castiel miró el arma en su mano y luego a la cebolla frente él. No tenía idea de cómo quería Dean que la cortara o como empezar con su tarea con el objeto.

Y Dean, viendo la confundida, pero sería mirada de Cas, sonrió para si mismo y se movió. El pudo haber tomado el cuchillo de Cas y mostrarle como cortar, pero como su plan era coquetear con él, decidió otra forma de enseñanza. Así que se movió para quedar detrás de Castiel y tomar sus manos para guiar una a la cebolla mientras que con la otra le enseñó la forma correcta de sostener el cuchillo. Una vez que Cas lo sostuvo de la forma correcta, movió lentamente el cuchillo hacia abajo.

"Así Cas" dijo suavemente en el oído del ex ángel mientras le enseñaba como pelar y cortar en los tamaños que necesitaba. Y aun cuando supo que Cas aprendió después de las primeras veces, Dean continúo enseñándole, parado detrás de él, ofreciéndole palabras de aliento al oído. Su idea era que con suerte Cas sentiría su cuerpo contra el suyo y disfrutaría la conexión. Sería el comienzo del viaje que tendría que hacer en el cual no tomaría atajos. Porque todo el tema de él y Cas, sería de por vida. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Crowley no había pedido su alma directamente, lo había hecho de otra forma en su petición de enamorar a Cas. Porque la única manera de hacerlo sería darle su alma a este hombre. Pero estando, detrás de su amigo, ayudándolo con una tarea tan simple como cortar cebolla, a Dean no le importó. Su plan era lo que importaba y de cierta forma descubrió que más o menos le gustó la posición en la que se encontró, en su mente…eso era bueno.

Una vez que la cebolla fuera cortada, Dean la enseñó al ex ángel como mezclarla con la carne picada y lo instruyó en cuanto sazonador se necesitaba añadir antes de enseñarle como hacer la mezcla para la hamburguesa. Todo eso fue hecho con sus manos sobre Cas y su cuerpo presionado contra su espalda. Y mientras Castiel no tuvo una reacción física que Dean pudiera ver, cerca del final Dean estaba caliente como el infierno. Maldición. ¿Quién sabía que estar tan cerca de Cas lo excitaría? Pero el no iba decir que no. Definitivamente era un plus en su plan para pasar el resto de su vida con Cas. Al menos parecía que su cuerpo lo que encontraba atractivo.

Y Castiel, mientras trataba muy duro de concentrarse en todo lo que Dean le estaba enseñando, esperando aprender tanto como pudiera de su amigo humano, no dejaba de encontrar la sensación de Dean contra su espalda, el rose de su aliento en la mejilla y las palabras casi susurradas en su oído, una distracción de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Pero se sintió reacio a pedir a Dean que se moviera, aun cuando sabía que podía. Dean lo había hecho, en los primeros años le había dicho que estaba parado demasiado cerca y aún ahora, cuando dean lo hacía, Castiel decidió que le gustaba. Le gustaba el simple contacto humano de apoyo que dean le ofrecía. Le gustaba mucho.

Una vez que las hamburguesas estuvieron listas, Dean le mostró a Cas como cocinarlas, no queriendo hacerse cargo mientras le enseñaba al hombre o queriendo alejarse cuando era obvio que Cas entendía el truco. Él no quería que el contacto que tenían terminara, cosa que, si era por su plan de enamorar a Cas o porque lo estaba disfrutando, no lo sabía o importaba. Pero él tampoco quería que Cas pensara que no creía que fuera capaz de hacer la simple y humana acción de cocinar.

Él quería que Cas supiera que confiaba en él, incluso con un sartén. Por lo tanto, mientras Cas cocinaba las hamburguesas, Dean movió sus manos de las de Cas hacia sus brazos y de ahí a su cintura y caderas. Sosteniéndolo tan cerca mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Cas para asegurarse de que no estaba quemando nada. A pesar de que Dean estaba seguro de que la única cosa quemándose en la cocina en ese momento era él. Y ahora que Cas cocinaba felizmente las hamburguesas, tenía tiempo para pensar.

Carajo.

¿De dónde venía esto? Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con Cas antes, así que ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Era por el trato? ¿Era porque sabía que pasaría su vida con él? ¿Qué era? ¿Una manera subconsciente de lidiar con la situación en la que se había metido? ¿Hacer que encontrara atractivo a su amigo? Porque sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, cualquiera, él le hubiera dado la vuelta y besado hasta que le faltara la respiración o incluso algo más que eso, contra la barra de la cocina. Pero no, este era un plan a largo plazo. Esto era de por vida, tenía que construir el amor. Así que, en su lugar, mientras miraba a Cas, movió sus dedos de forma lenta por sus caderas, logrando pasar por debajo de la camiseta que Cas tría puesta para que pudiera pasar gentilmente sus pulgares a lo largo de la cinta de los pantalones que le había dado.

Y Castiel ante la sensación de los dedos en Dean tocando su piel sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, aun cuando no tenía idea del motivo. Pero le gustó. Le gustó esa sensación de la caricia de Dean y sentir a su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Él sabía que ese comportamiento no era normal en los amigos, Dean jamás lo había hecho. ¿Se debía a que ahora era humano? ¿Esta era una forma de Dean para mostrarle su apoyo, de ayudarlo a lidiar con todas las nuevas y confusas emociones y sentimientos que tenía y que experimentaría en su nueva forma? ¿Era esta otra lección que Dean quería enseñarle? Por que de ser ese el caso, estaba más que feliz de aprender.

Pero antes de que Castiel pudiera pensar en como abordar el tema con Dean, las hamburguesas estuvieron cocinadas y Dean ya había llamado a Sam y Kevin para que tomaran su comida mientras que le ponía verdura y otros condimentos al pan.

* * *

Sam y Kevin llegaron a la cocina al mismo tiempo mientras Dean ponía los platos en la mesa y ellos empezaban a comer, murmurando cumplidos después del primer mordisco, cumplidos que Dean le dirigió a Cas. Después de todo el había sido quien cocinó. Y mirando pudo apreciar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Cas por los halagos y Dean supo que pasaría lo que tuviera de vida, tratando de encontrar formas de hacer que ese sonrojo apareciera de nuevo. Era asombroso, lindo, sexy y tan…humano. Como tal, Dean se encontró pasando el resto de la comida con sus ojos en Cas. Mirándolo comer y sonreír, mirando como sus ojos se agrandaban con alegría cuando dio su primer mordisco y primer sorbo de cerveza, supo que le gustaba eso. Y lo miró hablar con Sam y Kevin acerca de sabrá Dios que.

Dean simplemente disfrutó viéndolo, notando todas las diferencias entre el Cas de ahora y Cas el ángel, además de las cosas que cosas que seguían igual. Cosas que no importaba que, Cas siempre sería…Cas. El ladear la cabeza cuando no entendía algo y la suave sonrisa cuando estaba entretenido. Los ojos azules llenos de amor por aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

Y Sam, sentado comiendo su cena y hablando, notó la falta de contribución a la conversación por parte de su hermano, y cuando volteó notó la razón.

Dean parecía tener otras cosas en mente, y mirando la sonrisa en su rostro y la suavidad en sus ojos, no era todo acerca de enseñarle a Cas como ser humano. Había algo más ahí. Algo que él raramente había visto en los ojos de Dean. De hecho, estaba muy seguro de que nunca había visto a su hermano en la forma en que lo hacia ahora. Porque si Sam no se equivocaba, su hermano estaba dándose cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por Cas. Ya era tiempo, pensó Sam. El había visto a esos dos mirarse el tiempo suficiente como para durar una vida, y siendo honestos, nadie conservaba la sucia gabardina de un amigo y aún así Dean lo había hecho por Cas, ahí definitivamente había algo más entre ellos de lo que Dean se permitía aceptar.

Si era necesario que Cas se volviera humano para que Dean viera la verdad…que así fuera. Siempre y cuando hiciera algo al respecto.

Y hey…podría ser muy entretenido mirar como su hermano trataba de conquistar a Cas, especialmente estando seguro de que el ex ángel estaría (sin duda) igual de ingenuo como lo estaba ante los sentimientos de su hermano. ¿Debería decirle? Nah, se lo dejaría a dean. Solo haría las cosas más entretenidas.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo el día de hoy.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	8. Capítulo 7

Cuando todos terminaron con su cena, la extendida familia Winchester o, mejor dicho: Dean, decidió que todos deberían dejar los libros y tener un momento de relajación. Entretenerse con algo tan insignificante y muy humano. Por lo tanto, todos se fueron a la habitación de Sam para mirar lo que fuera en la televisión. Y lo que fuera, mayormente porque Sam y Dean argumentaban sobre que ver. Dean no queriendo hacer que Cas iniciara en medio de una serie y Sam queriendo mirar el último episodio de Game of Thrones.

Finalmente fue Kevin quien decidió preguntarle a Cas si había visto alguna vez Star Wars, a lo que el ángel obviamente respondió que no, causando que los dos Winchester automáticamente acordaron que eso verían, empezando con las películas originales.

Así que Castiel se sentó a ver las 3 películas, disfrutándolas. Aunque las encontró altamente imposibles, mientras se preguntaba porque estaban mirando desde la 4, 5 y 6; disfrutó cómo se encontró a sí mismo involucrándose con lo que les pasaba a los personajes y cuando Han Solo fue capturado y encapsulado en carbonita solo pudo sentir cómo se le cerraba la garganta con preocupación por el hombre.

Las emociones que las películas causaban en él eran nuevas, o al menos algunas de ellas.

El descubrió que la preocupación era un sentimiento familiar que tenía cada vez que Dean se ponía así mismo en peligro, lo que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero la mayor diferencia era que aun cuando estaba mirando actores en una pantalla con una historia inventada, sintió mucho más que cuando era un ángel. Le hizo plantearse la forma en cómo respondería ahora, si Dean estuviera en peligro. Después de todo él sabía que antes podría haberlo ayudarlo como fuera, si es que tuviera que hacerlo. Ahora no tendría ese lujo y Dean todavía cazaba. Aún enfrentaba el mal en su día a día.

¿Cómo lo ayudaría ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus emociones humanas ante eso? ¿Ante la idea de Dean estando en peligro?

Incluso el pensamiento puso a latir su corazón a toda prisa con lo que solo pudo asumir que era miedo. Pero no, él no tenía que preocuparse por eso ahora.

Todos estaban en el búnker a salvo del mal. Estaban bien. Él necesitaba aprender a entender y controlar sus emociones. Solo esperaba que Dean no fuera a más cazas hasta entonces.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, una vez que todos terminaron de ver las tres películas, decidieron que era hora de ir a la cama. Castiel estaba parcialmente cayendo de su asiento, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de dormir. Por eso Dean se encontró así mismo teniendo que enseñarle a un muy adormilado Castiel como cepillarse los dientes y encontrarle un pijama para ponerse, otra vez de su ropa.

Realmente tendrían que comprarle ropa a Cas, y pronto, su guardarropa no era tan grande después de todo. Claro que ir a comprar ropa implicaba que tendrían que sacar a Cas…y Dean todavía no estaba listo para moverlo de la protección del búnker. Hmmm, él tendría que lavar ropa más seguido entonces y tal vez podría robarle ropa a Sam, no para Cas sino para él. La ropa de Sam sería demasiado grande para Cas. Y esa era la única razón, que no tenía nada que ver con la incomodidad que sintió ante la idea de ver a Cas usando la ropa de Sam.

Y finalmente, Dean se encontró acomodándose en su cama de espuma de memoria (hmmm, tal vez él tendría que conseguirle uno de esos para Cas también. Es decir, el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a dormir, seguro una cama de espuma de memoria lo ayudaría, ¿cierto?), pensando en que había hecho un buen trabajo ese día.

Había hecho lo pudo para que Cas pensara en el como algo más que un amigo y él sabía que al menos su cuerpo estaba disponible para algo más que una amistad con el ex-ángel. Eso era bueno.

Después de todo, siempre era bueno sentirse sexualmente atraído por la persona con la que pasarías el resto de tu vida. Y con ese placentero pensamiento en su mente se dejó llevar por el sueño, sin soñar en absoluto con el ex-ángel.

* * *

Pero más tarde esa noche, Dean fue sacado de su placentero sueño por un llanto estrangulado y él ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando lo escuchó. Saltó fuera de la cama y agarró su arma antes de moverse de su habitación para investigar el ruido que lo había despertado. Cuando lo escuchó otra vez se dio cuenta de que el ruido venía de la habitación de Cas. Por eso, sin pensarlo, entró, esperando que no fuera ser confrontado por otro ángel, porque de ser así, el tenía el arma incorrecta en la mano. Pero una vez que empujó la puerta fue recibido con la imagen de Cas moviéndose bajo las sábanas con aspecto de angustia en la cara.

Por supuesto el ángel no había dormido antes.

Por su puesto él tendría pesadillas.

"Hey, Cas. Despierta" dijo Dean mientras se acercaba para tomar el hombro del ángel y sacudirlo. Aunque parecía que Cas tenía sueño ligero porque se despertó con sosteniendo su espada ángel contra la garganta de Dean.

"Bueno, definitivamente no tendremos que trabajar en tus reflejos" dijo Dean en medio de la oscuridad, esperando poder poner una nota de ánimo en la habitación mientras se aseguraba de no moverse, teniendo una muy afilada espada contra la garganta. No era su lugar favorito para tenerla porque prefería que estuviera en el cuello de los enemigos.

"Lo siento, Dean. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla" respondió Castiel moviendo rápidamente su arma cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado. Luego bajo la vista hasta tenerla en la manta que tenia en su regazo cuando recordó lo que había soñado. Era extraño, el había visto a Dean teniendo pesadillas y recordaba con claridad las noches en las que lo había visto revivir su tiempo en el infierno en sus sueños, pero nunca había pensado mucho en eso. Y, aun así, él solo había tenido horribles pensamientos de ángeles persiguiendo y matando Dean con tal de atraparlo a él. Hiriendo a las personas por la que el se preocupaba para hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que había causado. Él no podía dejar que eso se volviera realidad y sabía que no dejaría que sucediera. Pero ahora mismo estaba completamente asustado ante esa idea.

"Si, eso supuse. ¿Estas bien?" preguntó amablemente Dean al mismo tiempo que tomaba el mentón de Cas y lo giraba hacia el para ver sus ojos en la oscuridad. Él quería asegurarse de que Cas supiera que él estaba ahí para el y que siempre sería así.

Es decir…que el había tenido una cantidad justa de pesadillas en su tiempo y sabía lo horrible que podía ser.

"Por supuesto, Dean. Estoy bien" replicó Castiel, determinado a no dejar que Dean supiera lo mucho que le asustaba la idea de que por su culpa fuera herido.

"De acuerdo. ¿Eso fue un ¨estoy bien porque no voy a tener más pesadillas¨ o un ¨estoy bien porque puedo lidiar solo con esto¨?" preguntó Dean arqueando una ceja como si ya supiera la respuesta. Es decir, Cas estaba aprendiendo sobre la humanidad de él y siendo honestos, él no era el mejor cuando se trataba de mierda como esta. El siempre lo dejaba de lado y lo ahogaba con alcohol, y no quería que Cas siguiera su ejemplo así. Un alcohólico funcional era suficiente en la familia.

"¿Importa?" pregunta Castiel ladeando su cabeza a Dean, ninguno de ellos conscientes de que Dean tenía que quitar su mano y que por eso cuando Castiel ladeo la cabeza, su mejilla cayó más en la palma de su mano.

"Con un demonio que sí, Cas. Mira…si te hace sentir mejor puedes venir conmigo y compartir la cama, solo no se lo digas a Sam, ¿está bien?" replicó Dean de forma inconsciente pasando su pulgar suavemente a través de la mandíbula de Cas en un intento de consolar.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Castiel, aunque más sobre porque Dean lo invitaría a su cama que sobre porque no decirle a Sam. Él no entendía porque el humano pensaba que sería mejor si estaba con él, a menos que…no, Dean no estaba interesado en sexo con hombres. ¿Así que…porque ayudaría el compartir la cama?

"Cuando Sam era más joven, siempre se sentía mejor cuando tenía una pesadilla, si compartía mi cama. Y yo sé Cas, que es mejor no estar solo cuando pasas por mierda como esta" Dean respondió con una suave sonrisa. Por supuesto Cas no sabría que era mejor tener a alguien contigo que pudiera consolarte y ayudarte a ver que todo estaría bien. No que él lo hubiera tenido tampoco pero siempre lo había hecho para Sam y lo mismo haría por Cas.

"¿Y no te importaría compartir la cama conmigo?" preguntó Castiel solo para estar seguro.

Él podía entender cuando Sam era joven, pero el era un hombre adulto aun si no tenia idea de como serlo. Seguramente Dean no estaría cómodo compartiendo su cama con un hombre adulto, ¿cierto?

"Demonios, no Cas. Tú eres mi amigo. Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudarte y todo eso" dijo Dean con honestidad. De hecho, le gustaba la idea de tener a Cas en su cama, y no por algún motivo sexual, pero más porque quería ayudar al hombre. Quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

"Entonces…pienso que me gustaría eso: estar contigo esta noche" respondió Cas ligeramente inseguro de sus palabras. Se sintió extraño ser vulnerable. No estaba acostumbrado a ser vulnerable, había sido un ángel, el más poderoso de todos los seres y ahora era humano. Era más o menos un gran cambio.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos" dijo Dean parándose y ofreciéndole una mano al ex-ángel. Quería regresar a su cama, acomodar a Cas y conseguir que los pudieran dormir por lo que restaba de la noche.

Con eso Castiel se paró también, tomando su mano, permitiendo que Dean lo guiara a su habitación (del otro lado) y hacia la cama. Entonces Dean acomodó las almohadas para que cada uno de ellos pudiera tener una y los dos se acostaron, y Castiel, sintiendo el calor de Dean a su lado…giró automáticamente hacia el hombre, acurrucándose junto a él por protección de los sueños. Y Dean, bueno, se encontró poniendo su brazo alrededor de Cas y acercándolo más a él. Dejándolo acomodarse en el hueco de su hombro. Con eso los dos cayeron en un profundo, pero pacifico sueño.

* * *

Y cuando Sam fue a la mañana siguiente por Dean para desayunar, los encontró en la misma posición: Cas acurrucado en un costado de Dean y a su hermano sosteniéndolo fuerte. Así que cerró la puerta en silencio con una sonrisa presumida en la cara. El decidió dejarlos. Dean sabía donde estaba la cocina después de todo y podría preparar su desayuno y el de Cas más tarde, cuando despertaran. Y lo que fuera que ellos hicieran entre ese momento y después, no era de la incumbencia de Sam, aunque definitivamente iba recodarlo como algo que usar contra Dean en un futuro.

* * *

Oh, sí. Demonios. Ellos lucían malditamente lindos juntos y, rayos, él en serio tuvo que haber tomado una foto, pero más tarde. No iba a regresar. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Y planeando como conseguir una foto del par durmiente, Sam regresó alegremente a la cocina.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué han hecho últimamente?

Aquí esta otro cap.

Me tardé mucho…lo sé. Y lo único que puedo decir es que todo se lo debo a una futura época de evaluaciones, problemas y estrés. Pero bueno…aquí seguimos.

Y por lo mucho que me he atrasado…me esforzaré este fin de semana para saca capítulos más antes de que me pierda de nuevo.

Ya veremos.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Aviso:** este capítulo tiene contenido medianamente sexual.

* * *

Dean se despertó con lo que sonó como su puerta cerrándose, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir los ojos pudo sentir la calidez de Cas aun en su costado. Por eso entrecerró los ojos esperando no encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano o Kevin. Pero todo lo que el pudo ver fue una habitación cerrada, hmmm, debió haberlo imaginado, preocupándose con la idea de que fuera descubierto en la cama con Cas.

Por su puesto que había planeado pasar mucho tiempo en la cama con Cas por el resto de su vida, es solo que preferiría que nadie lo supiera en ese momento. No cuando nada había pasado realmente. Por supuesto que eso lo llevó a ideas de que podría pasar entre el y Cas en la cama juntos, algo que hizo que el "pequeño Dean" le hiciera saber que estaba despierto y listo para cualquier tipo de diversión que Dean tuviera en mente.

No que él fuera a sorprender al hombre durmiente a su lado. Esa no sería una idea inteligente en su plan a largo plazo. Largo siendo la palabra clave. Por eso trató de que su erección desapareciera con pensamientos de cualquier cosa que no fuera la calidez del suave cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Y estaba teniendo éxito hasta que sintió a Cas estirarse y eso realmente no lo ayudó. Pero con un carajo…tenía que pensar en Cas ahora.

"Buenos días Cas" dijo amablemente al hombre a su lado que estaba despertando. Y cuando los ojos azules del ex-ángel parpadearon hacia él…se dio cuenta de que no podía sino sonreír con sincero afecto en los ojos. Le gustaba eso: que lo primero que viera fuera a Cas aun adormilado. Sí, le gustaba esa ligera mirada de sueño en los ojos de Cas. Le gustaba mucho.

Castiel despertó para encontrarse a si mismo envuelto en los brazos de Dean. No estaba seguro de que debería hacer. ¿Debería moverse lejos y salir de la cama? Pero cuando abrió los ojos y miró los ojos verdes de Dean, no vio incomodidad en el hombre. Por eso decidió tomarse un minuto, disfrutando de la posición en la que estaba. Acostado junto al otro hombre, seguro y cálido. Fue entonces cuando ciertas partes de su anatomía lo hicieron darse cuenta de que tenía una erección. Él nunca había tenido una antes, pero sabía que aparecían cuando estabas con alguien a quien se encontraba físicamente atractivo. Y él estaba en la cama con Dean. No era bueno. Por eso se alejó de Dean con rapidez, esperando que él no hubiera notado su dureza contra la cadera. Esperando que Dean no cuestionara sus reacciones corporales cuando el mismo no las entendía.

"Hey, Cas. ¿A dónde vas?" Dean preguntó girando para quedar de costado y quedar mirando directo a la cara del ex-ángel.

"Lo siento Dean. Tal parece que tengo una erección" murmuró Castiel en respuesta, sonrojándose por las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo. Esperaba que Dean no estuviera muy enojado con él por la situación.

Pero todo lo que Dean hizo fue reír. Estaba contento de que dormir con él le hubiera dado placer a Cas, pero podía ver que el nuevo humano no estaba listo para que ellos tuvieran esa conversación. Así que decidió explicarlo en términos simples.

"No hay de que disculparse Cas. Es humano tener una erección mañanera" dijo Dean pasando sus dedos por el antebrazo de Cas para enseñarle que hablaba en serio y no tenia nada que ver con la forma en que su toque afectaba al excitado hombre en su cama.

"¿Lo es?" preguntó Castiel, de alguna manera sin aliento ante el repentino toque de la piel de Dean contra la suya. Él necesitaba parar cualquiera que fuera el sentimiento que seguía teniendo por su amigo.

"Sí, lo es" concordó Dean de forma amable, moviendo su mano para dejarla reposar contra el pecho de Cas, para ver qué tipo de reacción generaba en él, perdiendo de vista el ligero cambio en la respiración de Dean mientras lo tocaba. Eso era todo y nada tenía que ver con que quisiera ser capaz de obtener idea de cómo era el cuerpo de Cas por debajo de la camiseta.

"¿Cómo me deshago de ella?" preguntó Castiel mirando a Dean y tratando muy duro de ignorar la mano en su pecho. No cabía duda de que Dean la había puesto ahí solo para mostrarle su apoyo y calmarlo. El dudaba que el hombre tuviera idea alguna de cómo se estremecía su piel debajo de la delgada tela que vestía. Y era extraño. ¿Por qué su piel se estremecía? ¿Era porque estaba sexualmente excitado y Dean era un cálido cuerpo humano? Sí, bien podría ser.

"Bueno, hay algunas formas. Primero puedes intentar pensar en las cosas más asquerosas que puedas-" sugirió Dean moviendo ahora sus dedos a su propio ritmo mientras dibujaba patrones en el pecho de Cas.

"¿Cómo qué?" interrumpió Castiel. Él realmente quería que las sensaciones desaparecieran y si el pudiera hacer algo al respecto pensando en cualquier cosa, el quisiera saberlo, ahora.

"Con eso no puedo ayudarte Cas. Tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta" respondió Dean sonriéndole mientras su mano iba más abajo y empezaba a dibujar círculos en su abdomen.

"Oh. ¿Qué otras formas hay?" insistió Castiel, su voz sonando ligeramente quebradiza (al menos para él) debido al movimiento de la mano de Dean y aun así no quería pedirle que se detuviera. Le gustaba la extraña sensación que lo recorría al tacto.

"Podrías ducharte con agua fría, pero hacer eso todas las mañanas no es mi idea de diversión" replicó Dean finalmente deteniendo su mano justo por encima de la orilla de los pantalones de Cas.

"No, imagino que no lo sería. ¿Hay alguna otra solución?" preguntó Castiel. Él había disfrutado su ducha el día anterior y de ser posible prefería continuar haciéndolo.

"Podrías tomarte un tiempo a solas" dijo Dean en voz baja, con su mente conjurando imágenes de Cas complaciéndose. Maldición, esa era una asombrosa imagen. Si tan solo pudiera verla realmente. Ver como luciría Cas cuando se viniera. Las imágenes en su cabeza y la conversación que estaban teniendo desaparecía cualquier otro pensamiento de la mente de Dean. Incluyendo la idea del plan a largo plazo.

"No entiendo" replicó Castiel frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que su voz grave fuera aun más profunda debido al deseo y las sensaciones sexuales que pasaban por su cuerpo.

"Te masturbas, Cas" susurró Dean mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban con pensamientos.

"Entiendo la teoría de la masturbación, pero no sé cómo hacerlo en la práctica" añadió Castiel sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la de Dean, aun si quisiera.

"Puedo enseñarte…si quieres" respondió Dean moviendo ligeramente sus dedos para que estos pudieran acariciar la erección del otro hombre, causando que Castiel saltara ante la repentina ráfaga de emoción y placer que lo recorrió por el ligero toque. Pero Castiel sabia que eso no era lo que un amigo hacía. ¿Por qué Dean estaba sugiriendo eso? ¿Era alguna extraña broma humana? De ser así no era amable hacer que Castiel tuviera sensaciones que no entendía cuando Dean lo conocía. Pero no pensaba que Dean haría eso. Tal vez estaba tratando, honestamente, de ayudarlo. Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba causando en él. Sí, era parecía ser la razón más probable.

"Dean" le gruñó Castiel en un intento de mirar al hombre para hacer que parara, pero sintiendo que falló miserablemente, las sensaciones seguían ahí. Eso no era lo correcto. Él no quería que Dean siguiera haciendo eso. Él no quería sentir ese tipo de cosas por su amigo.

Y Dean, mirando al hombre a su lado se dio cuenta de que, en la mente de Cas, lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado y muy rápido. Necesitaba controlar sus impulsos ahí mismo. Después de todo no se trataba de él. Así que no solo dejó de acariciar el miembro de Cas a través de sus pantalones, sino que también removió su mano del cuerpo de Cas, aun cuando cada célula dentro de sí mismo gritaba que no lo hiciera.

"Está bien. Piensa en una situación sexual que te excite; sea porno o acostarte con alguien a quien encuentres atractivo y luego frota tu pene con tu mano arriba y abajo. Pronto te darás cuenta de que se siente bien, créeme" dijo Dean recomponiéndose a sí mismo y tratando de dar la mejor y más sencilla explicación a Cas para ayudarlo con su situación actual. Después de todo, necesitaba que Cas estuviera cómodo con sentimientos sexuales si es que tendrían sexo. Y sí lo harían, no era una pregunta, especialmente considerando (desde lo que pudo ver) que ambos lo disfrutarían inmensamente.

"No sé si encuentro atractivo a una persona…y el porno me confunde" fue lo dijo Castiel con un suspiro de alivio cuando la mano de Dean lo había dejado. Al menos ahora podía pensar con más claridad.

"Como dije…estoy más que dispuesto a echarte una mano" respondió Dean con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque mantuvo su mano quieta. Él no iba a forzar nada.

"Gracias por tu consejo Dean. Creo que debería regresar a mi propia habitación ahora" replico Castiel con un tono desafiante.

"Muy bien, Cas" respondió Dean con una sonrisa a pesar de que su cuerpo lloró en derrota. Pero esto era un maratón y no una carrera. Pronto podría tener a Castiel. Pero ahora…

…Con eso Castiel salió de la cama tratando de ajustar su pijama para que su erección no se viera y fue directo a la puerta.

"Gracias por la ayuda en la noche, lo aprecio mucho" dijo Castiel antes de abrir la puerta, aunque sin voltear y ver al hombre que estaba dejando en la cama. Él no quería que Dean viera lo que ya había provocado con lo que, tocado, por extraño que eso pareciera.

"Cuando quieras, Cas. Cuando quieras" fue todo lo que dijo Dean. Tuvo que levantarse para quedar recargado en sus codos para poder ver a Cas irse. Y uno pensaría que eso le causaba pena, considerando como se había sentido su cuerpo ante la pérdida del hombre a su lado, pero se encontró así mismo, compensado al mirar el trasero de Cas, el material de sus pantalones luciendo apretado debido a su erección y esa imagen estaba a la vista de Dean.

Con eso Castiel se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Y con Castiel fuera de la habitación, Dean se encontró cayendo en la cama con un gemido. El solo explicarle cosas a Cas había que en su cabeza aparecieran imágenes, sumándole los toques que había podido hacer. Y recostado ahí: solo en su cama, dejó que las imágenes corrieran libres por su mente. Imágenes de un desnudo Cas debajo de él, moviéndose con él, eso ojos azules mirándolo mientras chupaba su miembro. Oh, hombre. Ahora estaba más duro que antes. Por lo cual Dean tomó su propio consejo y con las imágenes en mente empujó su mano bajo las sabanas y en un vergonzoso corto tiempo se vino con la visión (en su mente) de unos profundos ojos azules mirándolo.

* * *

Castiel regresó a su habitación y se sentó en su cama a pensar.

Él no estaba seguro sobre como proceder acerca de lo que Dean había sugerido, pero ahora era humano y debido a eso necesitaba aprender. Con eso se acostó en su cama y sacó su erección de sus pantalones, usando sus dedos para acariciar como Dean lo había hecho. Y repentinamente su mente le mostró la mirada en los ojos de Dean al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba y sentía su respiración acelerarse. Así que usó el consejo del otro hombre y con las imágenes de su mejor amigo, de su cuerpo, él que conocía muy bien debido a que lo había reconstruido y se dio cuenta de que, así como su mano se movía a un ritmo propio, su respiración se volvía más rápida.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que Castiel sintiera una repentina ráfaga de…algo recorriendo a través de su cuerpo conforme sentía el líquido reproductivo masculino salir de su pene. Así que eso era un orgasmo. Castiel de repente tuvo un gran entendimiento de porque los humanos disfrutaban tanto del sexo. Pero entonces volvió a la realidad. Se había "venido" usando imágenes de Dean. Imágenes de su mejor amigo. Dean le dijo que necesitaría alguien a quien encontrara atractivo, pero seguramente, él no debía sentirse de esa forma por Dean, ¿o sí? ¿Tal vez era porque era con quien tenía más cercanía? Esperaba que sí. Porque Castiel no creía que Dean estuviera muy feliz si empezara a desarrollar emociones románticas por el hombre. Eso haría, ciertamente, su nueva vida como humano en el búnker extremadamente incomoda.

Hola.

¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué han hecho últimamente?

Aquí esta otro cap.

Estaba listo desde ayer (técnicamente) pero faltaba hacer un par de correcciones y revisiones finales. Como quiera que sea aquí esta un nuevo cap en el que las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesantes.

El siguiente cap vendrá entre viernes y sábado.

Ya veremos.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	10. Capítulo 9

Castiel salió rápido de la cama y fue a las regaderas, pasando un largo tiempo bajo el agua, tratando de sacar de su mente lo que acababa de hacer. De las imágenes en las que había pensado mientras se daba placer así mismo, tratando de convencerse de que no pensaba en Dean más que como amigo. Casi se había convencido de que era cierto, hasta que caminó a la cocina y encontró a Dean en la estufa mientras tarareaba al mismo tiempo que cocinaba…algo.

Y viendo al hombre sin preocupaciones, aun si solo podía ver su espalda, hizo que los sentimientos que Castiel había tenido más temprano regresaran con fuerza, dejando terriblemente claro para él que sentía cosas por Dean que no debería. Así que cuando el otro hombre giró y le sonrió, él desvió la vista.

Él no quería que Dean viera lo sentimientos en sus ojos y él sabía que podría hacerlo. Dean siempre podía leer sus sentimientos.

"Hey, Cas. Estoy haciendo tortitas, ¿quieres?" Dean sonrió al ex ángel mientras entraba a la cocina con el cabello ligeramente húmedo de la ducha, aunque mirándolo bien Dean pudo apreciar que estaba usando la misma ropa del día anterior. Parecía que tenía que encontrarle más ropa.

"Sí, gracias Dean. Apreciaría mucho eso" replicó Castiel sin ser capaz de mirar a su amigo mientras se movía a la mesa y tomaba asiento, colocando sus manos frente a él y manteniendo ahí su mirada.

"Muy bien, tortitas en camino" respondió Dean alegremente, aunque algo confundido ante porque Cas no lo miraba, pero hey, tal vez el hombre estaba avergonzado acerca de su conversación anterior. Después de todo, si los lugares fueran invertidos, sabía que estaría igual. Por lo que todo lo que Dean tenía que hacer era mostrar que no le importaba. Entonces Cas a lo mejor volvería a como estuvo el día anterior, sí. No había duda. Teniendo eso en mente, se aseguró de tener una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro mientras se acercaba con dos platos y jarabe.

Era tiempo de calmar los nervios de Cas.

Empezaron a comer su desayuno con un sofocante silencio rodeándolos en la habitación, haciendo sentir a Dean la necesidad de hablar. Y por eso dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Hey, Cas. Los humanos necesitan cambiar su ropa todos los días, ¿sabes?" dijo Dean en lo que esperaba que fuera una forma bromista, con una sonrisa firmemente colocada en su rostro.

"No tengo ninguna otra ropa que vestir Dean. Lo siento" respondió Castiel mirando brevemente a Dean y luego lejos otra vez, aunque pudo tomar nota de la sonrisa y supo que Dean no había querido decir nada con su oración.

"Hey. Nada de eso. Está bien, puedes tomar prestadas algunas de mis prendas" comentó Dean frunciendo el ceño cuando Cas se rehusó a mirarlo. Tal parecía que tenía que hablar más para tener a Cas de regreso a como era antes de…bueno, antes.

"Estoy bien, Dean. No quiero causar molestia" respondió igual. Él no quería tomar la ropa de Dean, sabiendo que había sido usadas por el hombre por el cual estaba empezando a empezar a creer que tenía sentimientos. Era complicado, extraño y no tenia sentido, pero el solo sabía que preferiría no usar más de las cosas de Dean de lo que tuviera que hacerlo.

"No es problema Cas, aunque probablemente deberíamos conseguirte ropa para ti mismo, así como un tatuaje anti-posesión. ¿Y también uno de los que grabaste en las costillas de Sam y las mías? ¿Algo para mantener lejos a los ángeles?" Dean preguntó involucrándose con la idea de llevar a Cas de compras y conseguirle todo lo que necesitaba, conseguir que estuviera listo para enfrentar el mundo exterior. Seguro, él no quería hacerlo pronto, pero la manera en que Cas se comportaba, tal vez se sentiría mejor con ropa que hubiera escogido por si solo y que le quedara a la medida en lugar de las prendas de Dean. Con suerte lo ayudaría a poder ajustarse a ser humano.

A eso Castiel miró arriba con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que sus ojos no se encontraron con los de Dean, el parecía estar mirando a la pared mientras recorrida su inventario de símbolos.

"Creo que puede haber uno que podría usar. Lo dibujaré después del desayuno" finalmente Castiel respondió a Dean, aunque regresó a su casi vacío plato sin encontrarse con los ojos de Dean una vez más mientras hablaba, haciendo que Dean se empezara a preocupar acerca de lo que había hecho para molestar a Cas.

"Asombroso. Veré cuando puedo hacer una cita en el lugar de tatuajes para ti y entonces también iremos de compras, ¿esta bien?" Dean respondió forzándose a sonar animado aun si estaba repasando todo lo que había pasado desde que se levantaron en la mañana y empezando a preguntarse si fue demasiado lejos con Cas. Porque no podía pensar en otra razón por la que el hombre no lo vería a los ojos, a menos que cruzara una línea que tenía Cas cuando lo tocó.

Hijo de perra. ¿Por qué su libido tenía que tomar el control esa mañana? ¿Por qué no pudo apegarse al plan de largo plazo? Maldita sea. Ahora tendría que iniciar de nuevo y ser mucho más cuidadoso con Cas.

"Por supuesto Dean" acordó Castiel. Si tenía su propia ropa y tatuajes podría irse si tenia que hacerlo, si Dean alguna vez averiguaba los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por él. Si, eso sería lo mejor. Asegurarse de tener sus propias cosas si y cuando Dean le pidiera que se fuera y ya estuviera listo.

"Perfecto. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" le preguntó Dean terminando su comida, esperando que Cas lo mirara cuando empujó su plato a un lado y se concentró solamente en él.

"Creo que me gustaría ayudar a Sam y Kevin, si no te molesta" replicó Castiel haciendo a un lado su plato también, reusándose todavía a mirar a Dean a los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no Cas, es tu tiempo, pásalo como quieras" dijo Dean amablemente, aunque suspirara internamente por las palabras de Cas.

Con eso el ex ángel sonrió a su amigo, levantando brevemente sus ojos antes de moverse rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Él necesitaba estar tan lejos de Dean mientras trataba de solucionar los sentimientos y pensamientos que tenía y si estaba con Sam y Kevin sabía que era menos probable que Dean lo tocara en cualquier forma inapropiada. Él conocía a Dean y él no…haría lo que sea que trataba de hacer mientras su hermano anduviera cerca. Y quedarse con Sam el resto del día, le daría algo de tiempo para tratar de averiguar y resolver lo que pasara con sus emociones y mente.

Y Dean mirando a Cas, prácticamente correr fuera de la habitación, maldijo largo y duro a su mismo.

"Felicidades. Realmente echaste a perder esto en serio Dean. Muy bien" murmuró a la par que se paraba en la cocina y limpiaba después del desayuno.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para hacer…lo que hizo en la mañana?

No cabía duda de que Cas le tenía miedo y eso era lo más lejano de lo que él quería hacerle sentir al ex ángel.

Maldita sea.

¿Cómo arreglaría las cosas?

Tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ese pensamiento, Dean fue y puso algunas de sus prendas en la cama de Cas para él, sin notar siquiera que había elegido su camisa favorita para que el ex ángel la usara. Una vez hecho eso hizo su recorrido hasta la habitación principal para avisarle.

* * *

Castiel había ido hacia la habitación principal y saludado a Sam y Kevin, para luego sacar el libro más grande que pudiera encontrar para que pudiera esconderse detrás de este mientras resolvía sus sentimientos.

Él estaba tan inmerso en su mente que no escuchó cuando Dean regresó, pero cuando tocó su hombro para atraer su atención, Castiel se encontró saltando en el aire por la sorpresa y después sintió una calidez recorrerlo por la conexión. Una conexión que necesitaba terminar, ahora. Con ese pensamiento giró su silla para que la mano de Dean cayera de el y regresó a mirar al cazador, asegurándose de concentrarse en el cabello por encima de la oreja izquierda y no mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hey, Cas. Hmm, puse algo de ropa sobre tu cama" dijo Dean tratando de sonreír sin querer dejar que Cas viera lo herido que se había sentido cuando se movió para que no lo estuviera tocando más.

Le gustaba tocar a Cas, nunca se había dado cuenta de que tanto hasta ahora que Cas parecía no estar feliz con la conexión. Ahora de forma repentina, Dean sentía la perdida.

"Gracias Dean" murmuró Castiel mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía de la habitación, tratando de que no pareciera como si huyera, pero todos los que se habían quedado en la habitación pudieron ver que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

Con la salida de Cas, Dean se sentó pesadamente una silla y de forma distraída trajo un libro con el ceño fruncido.

Él necesitaba pensar en una solución y necesitaba hacerlo rápido.

Y Sam, quien miró toda la interacción, anticipando miradas de enamorados con las que podría molestar a Dean mas tarde, se preguntó que demonios pasó entre ellos.

¿Qué cambió de los tiernos arrumacos de pareja que había visto en la mañana juntos en la cama, a que Cas se luciera como un conejo asustado atrapado por los reflectores y Dean frunciera el ceño hacia su libro como si tratara de revolver los problemas más grandes del planeta? Pero de nuevo…era sobre Dean de quien estaban hablando, el hombre emocionalmente más constipado que ha conocido y el ángel que era completamente ignorante a las emociones e interacciones humanas.

¿Era una sorpresa si ellos se perdieron en algún momento de mala comunicación?

¿De alguna manera algo se había perdido en la traducción?

Él solo esperaba que Dean lo solucionara porque Sam no tenía duda de que todo fuera culpa de Dean. Después de todo, él era quien había sido humano por 35 años y Castiel solo lo había sido por 2 días.

Con esa revelación, Sam lo dejó pasar y regresó a su libro, tratando de ver si podía encontrar algo sobre los ángeles cayendo.

* * *

Él no iba a solucionar los errores de su hermano, Dean tendría que hacer eso por si solo. Sam no se iba a involucrar. Pero aun mientras pensaba eso, él sabía que si las cosas continuaban como estaban, tendría que hacer algo, pero la pregunta era, ¿qué?

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué han hecho últimamente?

Aquí está otro capítulo.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	11. Capítulo 10

Era temprano en la tarde cuando Sam se hartó de todo. Estaba harto con la forma en que su hermano seguía mirando anhelante a Cas y como este parecía rehusarse a mirarlo, pretendiendo no estar al tanto de las miradas aun cuando no había cambiado la maldita página en su libro por más de una hora. Así que sí, Sam había tenido suficiente.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué no hablaban el uno con el otro? ¿Realmente era tan difícil? Aparentemente, sí. Así que Sam decidió darles algo mas que mirar. Lo que fuera con tal de reducir la tensión en la habitación.

Por lo que cerró su libro con fuerza, haciendo que Dean y Castiel saltaran y lo miraran con confusión porque obviamente estaba pensando en otras cosas.

"¿Por qué no vamos todos a mirar el resto de las películas de Star Wars?" gruñó de una manera en la que decía al resto que no era buena idea decir que no.

Así que Kevin se alejó de la tabla que trataba de leer. Lo que fuera con tal de poder despegar la vista de la mierda derrite cerebros que tenía en la mente.

Mientras, Dean giró hacia Cas, para ver que decía antes de comprometerse en algo.

Quería pasar tiempo con Cas, aunque en realidad le gustaría más que el hombre lo mirara, al menos de vez en cuando.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan increíblemente estúpido como para hacerlo lo que…hizo en la mañana?

Necesitaba hacer que Cas lo amara, y mientras a Dean le gustaba la idea de mirar a Cas mientras se viniera, él necesitaba retener sus impulsos sexuales. Si se comportaba de la forma correcta, podría a mirar a Cas venirse todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Solo necesitaba relajarse.

Castiel estaba muy consciente de que Dean esperaba por su respuesta, así como había estado consciente de que pasó la mayor parte del día mirándolo.

No entendía.

¿Por qué Dean actuaba así? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfocado en él? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pero eso no importaba en este momento.

Tal vez si miraban películas, la atención de Dean se iría a otro lado y él podría encontrar una especie de tranquilidad, algo que había estado buscando ese día, o si era honesto consigo mismo, desde que se volvió humano. Olvida eso. Sí, tal vez podría arreglar las cosas para que pudiera sentarse tan lejos de Dean como fuera posible. Eso sin duda ayudaría con los extraños sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo.

Tiempo de poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

"Eso suena como una buena idea Sam" replicó Castiel una vez que decidió.

Con eso, Sam guió a todos a su habitación, pero su plan era más en contra al de Castiel y más a favor del que Dean tenía en mente.

Él iba asegurarse de que su hermano y el ex ángel se sentaran juntos, tal vez un par de toques casuales y toda esa basura podría darles el empujón que necesitaban para sacar la cabeza de sus respectivos traseros. O al menos que Dean sacara la cabeza de su trasero. Porque Sam estaba seguro de que todo esto era culpa de su hermano.

Así que fue una extraña versión del juego de las sillas cuando todos se sentaron para mirar películas, aunque Castiel estaba destinado a fallar. Mayormente porque iba en contra de no uno sino dos Winchester. Por lo que hubo mucho movimiento y miradas de Sam a Kevin y Castiel se encontró en medio de la cama con Sam a un lado y Dean en el otro. Justo donde no quería estar.

Dean, por otro lado, estaba muy complacido con el arreglo de los asientos. Le daría la oportunidad de tocar a Cas, acercarse a él, sin ser demasiado obvio ante el resto. Estaba sorprendido de cómo habían resultado las cosas. Creía que Cas trataría de evitarlo y nunca cruzó por su mente que su hermano supiera que sucedía y le estuviera echando la mano. Si lo hubiera sabido probablemente hubiera huido de la habitación como si una horda de perros del infierno estuviera detrás de él, otra vez.

Y la película empezó.

Castiel estaba determinado a poner atención a la película y nada más para asegurarse de que toda su concentración estaba en la pantalla. Y nada tenía que ver con el hombre pegado a su lado. El hombre que durante la primera película trató de tomar su mano, el hombre que parecía acercarse más y más mientras la película avanzaba, orillándose a estar cada vez más cerca de Sam, haciendo que este se preguntara si fue una buena idea después de todo. Pronto, se encontró en la orilla de su cama y supo que se caería se continuaban así. Pero no podía decir nada a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera golpear la cabeza de Cas y Dean juntas.

Sutileza era la clave aquí.

Él no quería que Dean supiera que se involucraba, pues dudaba que su hermano apreciara mucho eso. Probablemente pensaría que lo mantenía en secreto.

El maldito idiota que era.

Dean seriamente se frustró mientras las películas pasaban. Había tratado de tomar la mano de Cas solo para que este la retirara como si lo hubiera quemado. Y cuando trató de pegarse a él parecía que se alejaba más. Si Cas se movía más lejos, era seguro que Sam estaría al tanto de que lo estaba evitando. Maldición. Tendría que pensar en algo más. Y por eso Dean se acomodó pretendiendo mirar las películas mientras penaba en alguna de forma de recuperar a Cas.

* * *

Una vez que las películas terminaron, Sam suspiró de alivio.

Finalmente podría echar a todos de su habitación e ir a dormir. Dejar que Dean lidiara con sus malditos problemas propios.

Con eso Dean y Cas fueron el mismo pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

"Así que Cas, ¿disfrutaste las películas?" preguntó Dean en un tono casual, tratando de iniciar una conversación con el otro hombre.

"Fueron aceptables. Aunque prefiero las que vimos la otra vez" respondió Castiel sin mirar a Dean. Podía responder a sus preguntas, no estaba tan lejos de su habitación.

"Sí, opino lo mismo. Así que, ¿necesitas más pijamas?" Dean preguntó esperando conseguir que Cas lo mirara, aunque lo que consiguió en respuesta fue un sonrojo apareciendo en la piel de Castiel mientras murmuraba su respuesta.

"Sí, por favor".

"Muy bien" respondió Dean sin estar seguro de porque Cas se había sonrojado. ¿Qué significada eso? ¿Era una referencia a lo que había hecho esta mañana? ¿Cas estaba avergonzado porqué había tocado su miembro o era otra cosa?

Oh, maldita sea.

Y continuaron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Dean, él entró para traer unos pantalones suaves y una camiseta, dejando la puerta abierta para Cas, aunque este no hubiera entrado. Así que Dean caminó de regreso a la puerta y le entregó la ropa al hombre que parecía mirar a cualquier parte, pero menos a la habitación. Sí, definitivamente él lo había arruinado en grande esta vez.

"Gracias Dean" murmuro Castiel mientras prácticamente le arrebataba la ropa de las manos y corría hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

"Fantástico. ¿Cómo diablos arreglaré esto?" farfulló Dean para sí mismo antes de preparase para ir a la cama. Con suerte algo, lo que fuera, vendría a el en la noche, no que él tuviera mucha esperanza, pero con un carajo, él podía soñar.

* * *

Castiel estaba en su cama tratando de encontrar un lugar cómodo, pero sabiendo que en realidad estaba preocupado por dormir. ¿Qué tal si las pesadillas regresaban? Después de todo lo que había pasado con Dean no pensó ni una vez en las imágenes que le habían venido en su somnolienta mente. Pero ahora, acostado solo en la oscuridad con sus párpados suplicando que los bajara, era todo lo que podía ver: imágenes de Dean muerto a sus pies o Sam muerto a sus pies y Dean gritándole acerca de como todo era su culpa y que desearía que jamás se hubieran conocido. Dean que retrocediendo de tu contacto cuando descubriera los sentimientos que tenía por él. ¿Cómo se suponía que durmiera con todo eso en su mente? ¿Cómo lo hacían lo humanos?

Se retorcía y movía por mas de lo que quiso antes de que se rindiera. La última vez que se sintió así, dormir con Dean ayudó. Y Dean había dicho que podía acudir a él cuando lo necesitara. Y justo en ese momento Castiel necesitaba algo, se había llevado a un estado en el que veía sombras donde no estaban en su habitación. Así que se sentó, listo para ir con Dean. Pero le tomó un par de minutos más y un montón de promesas de su mente, acerca de que su amigo no lo dejaría sentirse de esa forma, antes de pararse e ir a la puerta.

Se paró afuera de la habitación de Dean por otro minuto, debatiéndose internamente acerca de lo que haría. Sabia que como amigo Dean no se negaría. Pero si se enteraba acerca de cómo Cas se sentía por él, seguramente el estaría disgustado y le diría que lo dejara solo. Por lo que todo lo que Castiel tenia que hacer era asegurarse de que Dean no lo averiguara. Con esa resolución en su mente alzó su mano y tocó la puerta, aunque lo hizo de forma tan gentil que nadie durmiendo lo escucharía. Así que fue una sorpresa escuchar la ronca voz de Dean diciéndole que pasara.

* * *

Dean yacía en su cama mirando al techo tratando de ingeniar alguna manera de traer a Cas de vuelta con él. Aunque todo lo que logró fue regañarse por su propia estupidez, pero eso no era productivo. Necesitaba una idea. Y mientras yacía totalmente despierto tratando de ingeniar algo, en todo momento podía sentir que estaba consciente de que el hombre en su mente estaba en la habitación de a lado.

Justo decidió rendirse por esa noche y tratar de dormir un poco cuando escuchó un tímido toque a su puerta, no sabía quién era, pero podía tener esperanza. Sam solo hubiera entrado a la habitación y Kevin tocaba fuerte después de todo. Todo eso solo dejaba una opción. Y debido a eso su voz se quebró ligeramente cuando dijo…

"Pasa"

Y viendo al hombre que abrió la puerta y entró de forma cuidadosa, su pulso se aceleró. Cas había venido a él. Tal vez había tenido un mal sueño o algo, cualquiera que fuera la razón, Cas estaba ahí.

"Hey Cas. ¿Problemas para dormir?" preguntó tan gentilmente como pudo, tratando de mantener lejos la alegría de su voz. No quería asustar al hombre ahora que hizo un acercamiento.

"Sí" murmuró Castiel en respuesta, aliviado de que todo era demasiado oscuro como para distinguir nada además de las formas generales. Al menos Dean no leería nada en sus ojos con esa oscuridad.

"Entra entonces" replicó Dean casualmente como pudo mientras levantaba las sábanas en el lado en que Cas había dormido la noche anterior.

Sin otra palabra Castiel hizo justamente eso. Subió a la cama a un lado de Dean y fue instantáneamente sorprendido por la calidez y cercanía, él no quería nada más que acercarse, su cuerpo lo pedía. Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba ahí. Así que le dio la espalda al hombre y se acostó sobre su lado casi en la orilla de la cama, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de forzar a su cuerpo a dormir ahora que le había dado lo que quería.

Y Dean aun acostado en su espalda dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso ante la posición para dormir que Cas había elegido. Parecía que nada había cambiado entonces, pero al menos Cas sabía que aun podía ir con él cuando lo necesitara, aun ir a su cama cuando si mente sacara lo peor de él. Y si eso era todo lo que Dean tendría ese día, lo tomaría. Era más de lo que pensó tener.

Así que los dos cayeron en un sueño inquieto, compartiendo una cama, pero tan apartados como era posible.

Pero la cosa con el sueño era el cerebro inconsciente. No obedece a los pensamientos normales. Por lo que conforme la noche avanzaba el cuerpo de Dean jaló a Cas más cerca de él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Y tan pronto como se había acomodado en una nueva posición, con Dean acurrucándose con Castiel y sosteniéndolo cerca, los dos cayeron en un reparador y pacifico sueño. Sus subconscientes mentes sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaban aun si ellos no podían aceptarlo así mismos, al menos no todavía.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


	12. Capítulo 11

Castiel se despertó sintiéndose cálido y cómodo por lo que le tomó un segundo o dos a su cerebro decirle el motivo: Dean estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo como la mejor clase de manta y eso, decidió Castiel, no era bueno para su estado mental. Y por eso trató de alejarse del hombre sosteniéndolo, teniendo en mente regresar a su propia habitación por lo que quedaba de la noche o de la mañana.

No tenía idea del tiempo.

Pero en lugar de liberarlo, los brazos de Dean parecían aferrarse a su alrededor cuando se trataba de alejar y se cuestionó si el otro hombre era consciente de ese echo. Aunque escuchando su respiración se dio cuenta de que Dean seguía profundamente dormido. Lo había escuchado en ese estado muchas veces después de todo.

Justo cuando se preguntaba como sacarse de eso extraño predicamento, no quería que Dean despertara con él en sus brazos otra vez ya que eso sería difícil de explicar, Dean se acercó a su espalda, murmurando algo que Castiel no pudo entender. O mas bien algo que no había entendido del todo, aunque una palabra había sido tan clara como el día para él, a pesar de que no tenía idea de que significara.

Dean había dicho: Cas.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué balbuceaba su nombre en sueños mientras lo sostenía cerca, y eso era…la erección de Dean presionada contra su espalda? ¿Dean estaba excitado por esa posición? ¿Por tenerlo en su cama? Seguramente no. A Dean no le gustaban los hombres. No cabía duda de que pensaba en alguien más en lugar de él y eso lo estaba excitando. Pero en el momento en que se había convencido de eso y decidió salir de entre los brazos de Dean, el hombre en cuestión habló una vez más en sueños y esta vez Castiel escuchó cada palabra.

"Ummm, Cas. Quédate. Me gusta tenerte conmigo. Me gustas…"

Y esas palabras fueron acompañadas con Dean hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de Castiel y… ¿eso era un suave beso en su cuello?

Repentinamente sorprendió a Castiel que tal vez él no era el único descubriendo nuevos sentimientos. Que tal vez Dean sentía algo más que una amistad por él también. Eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento desde que Castiel se había convertido en humano. Era una forma de Dean para ver que podían tener algo juntos.

¿Era posible? ¿Qué le gustara a Dean de una forma sexual? ¿Era verdaderamente la explicación para todo? Porque ahora que Castiel lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que era lo único que tenia sentido.

Dean no jugaría con él en una manera sexual y nunca lo había visto comportarse con cualquiera de sus otros amigos, como lo había hecho con él. Era realmente la única explicación. Pero… ¿eso significaba que siempre le había gustado a Dean y él solo no pudo darse cuenta cuando era un ángel? No, Dean jamás se había comportado de esa forma cuando era un ángel.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué era tan diferente entre él siendo humano a él siendo ángel, además de la obvia falta de poder? ¿Por qué Dean esperaría hasta ahora para mostrar sus sentimientos por él? ¿Sería que solo se había dado cuenta ahora que Castiel era humano? No, no podía ser eso. No por la forma en que Dean actuaba. Seguramente su amigo se había asustado y requería tiempo para procesar la verdad si había venido a él cuándo se volvió humano.

En realidad, Dean no se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos de forma repentina y había decidido hacer algo al respecto. Es no es la forma en que es Dean. Por lo que la verdadera respuesta era que Dean siempre se había sentido de esa forma, pero no había pensado nunca que podría expresárselo. Nunca podría expresárselo al ángel que había sido. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

* * *

Y mientras Castiel tenia demasiadas preguntas pasando por su mente, supo que una cosa era clara: ya no se escondería.

Si había una posibilidad de que sus sentimientos por Dean fueran correspondidos, entonces lo aprovecharía. Los dos podrían aprender en que podría crecer y convertirse esa relación, juntos.

Con esa decisión hecha en su mente, se movió de forma cuidadosa asegurándose de no despertar a Dean al tiempo que se giraba sobre su lado y ahora estaba cara a cara con el hombre por el que tenía confusos pero irresistibles sentimientos. Se aseguró de acostarse en una posición en la que ninguno de sus miembros erectos se tocara.

Si iba a dar un paso más en el camino con Dean, a donde fuera que los llevara, sabía que tendría que ser pequeño. Después de todo esto era nuevo para él, pero estaba seguro de que si le mostraba motivación a Dean entonces él le ayudaría, guiaría a lo largo del camino y le enseñaría a entender las emociones recorriendo su cuerpo. Y él confiaba en que Dean estaría feliz de ir a cualquier ritmo que él deseara. Sabía que Dean jamás lo forzaría para hacer algo, y ahora al sentir el peso de la preocupación levantarse de sus hombros, Castiel supo que no había nadie más de quien él quisiera aprender a experimentar ese lado de la humanidad que con Dean.

* * *

Dean estaba teniendo un asombroso sueño de Cas en sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo con el suyo y aun así no había ninguna connotación sexual en eso. Eran solo él y Cas juntos, relajados y felices, murmurando e intercambiando palabras de afecto el uno con el otro. Era asombroso. Pero pronto eso empezó a desvanecerse con la sensación de alguien mirándolo, y, aun así, la sensación era tan familiar, aun si no podía recordar exactamente porque en su adormilada mente. Y fue por eso por lo que se vio despertándose, parpadeando para mirar a su alrededor y enfocarse, solo para encontrar a sus ojos posándose en una sola cosa: el azul de los ojos de Castiel, mirándolo con calidez y felicidad.

"Buenos días, Dean" dijo Castiel sonriendo al hombre de ojos verdes, disfrutando de mirarlo despertar lentamente.

Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y lo amaba.

"Sí, buenos días para ti también Cas. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viéndome dormir?" preguntó Dean con una sonrisa torcida. No iba a cuestionar porque Cas lo miraba tan de repente, sonriéndole otra vez. Lo que fuera que hubiera cambiado la decisión de Cas, Dean no lo haría pensar en eso. Tal vez había olvidado el estúpido movimiento que Dean hizo el día anterior. O tal vez iba con esa estupidez de un nuevo día, nuevas cosas. Lo que fuera, Dean lo tomaría, felizmente.

"¿Desde siempre o esta mañana? Porque fácilmente podría responder siete años o unos minutos" respondió Castiel con una sonrisa.

"Vamos con la segunda respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? La primera es espeluznante" replicó Dean con una risita ante el obvio buen humor de Cas. ¿Quién sabía que el ex ángel podría ser gracioso?

"Como desees Dean" respondió felizmente Cas, recostándose para estar ahí y mirar los ojos de Dean, que ahora sabia, podían contener mas de lo que antes hacían. Ellos contenían algo que Castiel no podía nombrar pero que lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro. Lo había brillar bajo su atención.

"Entonces, ¿dormiste bien?" preguntó Dean rompiendo suavemente el silencio que se había instalado, pero no porque necesitara romperse, solo porque parecía el comentario correcto. A ese punto él había olvidado todo acerca de tratos o razones por las que estaba actuando, todo lo que pensaba era en la hermosa sonrisa de Cas y el centello en sus ojos que Dean estaba seguro de que jamás había visto, pero que se aseguraría que jamás desapareciera. Era una hermosa vista en su mente.

"Si, lo hice. Muy bien" dijo Castiel en una suave sonrisa al hombre yaciendo a su lado, esperando que Dean entendiera que él era la razón por su reparadora noche. Que entendiera que Castiel había llegado a la conclusión de que él solo tuvo un tranquilo sueño con el hombre con el que compartía su cama.

"Bien. Me alegro" respondió Dean en el mismo tono suave. Estaba contento de que pudo darle eso a Cas, darle una buena noche de sueño. Él solo esperaba que pudiera darle un buen día también.

* * *

Con eso, Dean y Castiel se quedaron recostados, mirándolo a los ojos el uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras o alguna otra interacción en el momento. Estaban en una burbuja donde solo era ellos dos: felices y juntos, todos los pensamientos del futuro o lo que pasaría después, en el fondo de sus mentes. Era de hecho, el momento perfecto. La mañana perfecta y el comienzo perfecto para lo que sería un día memorable.

* * *

Hola.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.


End file.
